The Byakuran Effect
by DF-chan
Summary: Byakuran is a person with the knowledge of a billion Byakurans. His powers and Mare rings are sealed, but it doesn't mean he doesn't remember. "Tsunayoshi-kun, how do you think the world would be if you was a girl?" "What?" Tsuna prefer he forgot. WARNINGS: OOC-ness, AU, bad english language, different genres./Chap 8-COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

**A/N: This is my second story on english. I got too excited when I finished second chapter, so I decided to post this story. If it will be well accepted, I will probably continue it (I have couple of more one-shots in process) but if not I will fully focus on my first story. ;T WARNINGS: I'm a russian speaker, expect mistakes.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Amano's drugs.**  


* * *

**The Byakuran Effect.**

**Summary:** Byakuran is a person with the knowledge of a billion Byakurans. His powers and Mare rings are sealed, but it doesn't mean he doesn't remember. "Tsunayoshi-kun, how do you think the world would be if you was a girl?" "What?" Tsuna prefer he forgot.

**Inspired by:** _**'**__Phalaenopsis'_ by **Koyuki11**, _**'**__Parallel'_ by **SkyGem** and other AU KHR fics.

**Warnings:** OOC-ness, AU, many mistakes

* * *

**Chapter 1: Part 1**

* * *

In the fancy decorated office, the only sounds were the shuffling of the papers and quite humming. The young Decimo Boss of the Vongola Famiglia was sitting behind his oak desk with a dejected glare. 25-year-old male, with brown gravity-defying hair and chocolate-brown eyes was scowling at towering in front of him stacks and stacks of paperwork. Sawada Tsunayoshi mentally groaned. Paperwork is his worst enemy _**ever**_. The only enemy he truly hates. The prize for making him angry, helpless and miserable in the same time, without any questions goes to this damned thing (well actually the first place occupied Reborn, as he was the one who usually makes him do the paperwork, but it would be easier just to blame the paperwork. He didn't want any more bullets in his body, thank you very much). He would probably prefer to fight all of his ex-enemies together, than do the paperwork, but alas, he had no choice…

And speaking about ex-enemies…

Tsunayoshi twitched at the cheerful humming coming from another occupant of the room and sighed.

"Byakuran… I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

The albino on the sofa across the room turned his gaze away from the bag of marshmallows in his hands to look at a young man behind the desk and pleasantly smiled.

"_**Why**_, Tsunayoshi-kun~ I'm just keeping you company, while you are suffering from your punishment~" smile on his face was sickly sweet, that Tsuna need to wonder if those marshmallows made Byakuran consist of them.

Corner of Tsuna's mouth twitched, as he remembered why exactly he was locked in his office with that white monster (paperwork, not Byakuran. Even paperwork was more frightening than psycho Byakuran).

Who knew that going out for an ice-cream with I-Pin and Fuuta, while thinking that his Guardians wouldn't notice his absence for a half an hour, will cause the nearly destruction of the mansion, freaked out Guardians and pissed off Reborn. Tsuna pouted. His guardians and sadistic tutor became too over-protective to his liking. Even after the war with the Millifiore half a year ago and his so called _'death'_, they became like hawks watching his every move and breath. His still recovering health didn't help in one bit, as he was ordered (_**forced**_) to stay at the mansion and letting his friends and Reborn to deal with the mayhem in the outside world after the Millifiore fall.

"Then, I have another question. _**How**_ did you get _**here**_, when Hayato clearly stated for you to stay away from me like… at another continent?"

And to add to his 'home arrest', Decimo's Guardians forbid anybody to meet him, while he was recovering and it included _**especially**_ Byakuran. As Byakuran was released from the special part of Vindice's jail, containing Vongola's enemies (due to his newfound goodness and a word from Uni), they prohibited the former Millifiore Boss from seeing, breathing and even walking on the same land as Decimo. They'd like not to take any chances, even if Mare ring and his powers were sealed and Byakuran himself didn't bear any ill-feeling towards the Decimo anymore.

The violet-eyed man hummed and popped another marshmallow into his mouth.

"Your loyal right-hand sure have an interesting security system~"

Tsuna sighed. He had no patience to make sense from Byakuran, so he just signed document in front of him and took another one from the stack.

For a few moments there was only sound of the scribbling pen and rare sighs from the brunet.

Byakuran who became silent, was thoughtfully watching at the sweet, soft, white treat in his fingers.

"…"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, how do you think world would be if you was a girl?"

"What?" lifted his head Tsuna, afraid that he _**did**_ heard albino right.

"If you - was a woman" repeated Byakuran chewing at marshmallow. "How do you think your life would be?"

"… I honestly don't know how to answer you Byakuran." slightly bewildered replied Tsuna, focusing his attention on the white-haired man, feeling that he is going to hear something interesting. "I can't imagine myself as a girl." Despite everyone telling him he was quite feminine.

Tsuna's lips formed into a pout. He was _**not**_ feminine.

Byakuran lazily smirked.

"Funny thing, you answered me exactly the same only on the contrary, that _**other**_ time."

"_**Huh**_?" Tsuna frowned. He felt like it was going somewhere, but couldn't quite elaborate where.

"You know." on Byakuran's face bloomed wide grin. "In the parallel world, where _the_ _Decimo_ is a pretty **girl**."

"Oh, now I - _**wait**_, what?!"

"Oh, I'll tell you this story~ It all started when the famous Vongola Famiglia's Boss, Nono, fell ill…"


	2. Chapter 1: PW1: Burning Prayer

**Parallel World #1 (PW1) Summary: ** Millifiore Famiglia is getting stronger every day, when the Vongola is in uproar. Nono is dying, but Decimo is still yet to be found! In this critical situation stepped in the strongest ones. They already have candidates for the Guardians, and one of them was sent to Japan to retrieve and train the future Tenth. But wait. Why is Reborn glaring at the Guardians? And why is he holding a gun with a ribbon?

**Inspired by: **all Fem!27 Fics I have ever read

**Warnings: **AU,Fem!27, InRealBodies!Arcobaleno, TYL!VongolaGuardians, OOC-ness

**Title****: Burning Prayer**

* * *

The engine of the airplane slightly roared before dying away and shiny white door opened revealing set of steps. Lean figure in the beige cloak with a hood and black glasses stepped out from the airplane and inhaled morning air of the Japan. Taking off its hood and revealing dark-blue shoulder-length messy hair and heart-shaped face, person scrunched her nose a little. She didn't favor Japan too much. Too crowdy and cramped in her opinion, but job can bring in places even worse than it, so she didn't complain. Besides **this** job, was far more important than any other before. _**Any**_. And she was known for never failing her missions (if only she wasn't dead) and she was sure as hell, that she will **not** fail this one. It was too important to even think about it.

"_Oi_, stop just standing on the path like an idiot and move."

Woman's eyebrow twitched and on her forehead popped a vein.

"What I was saying about politeness, brat? If you are talking like that to your _sensei_, then how you will address your Boss?"

Person behind her snorted.

"Don't even compare yourself to _Juudaime_, Lal Mirch."

'_Ah, he is protecting his boss even before they met.'_ On Lal's face bloomed almost gentle smile, before it turned into sadistic smirk and she whirled around, kicking the ungrateful silver-haired brat far away where the sun doesn't shine.

"Oh, Hayato said something stupid again?" asked amused voice and in the entrance of the airplane appeared man in red Chinese clothes with soft dark-brown eyes and braided black hair.

"He always says something stupid."

Man and woman got down, observing airport in front of them.

"Hey, brats! Get out, we don't have time to sit around!" barked Lal, turning to their private jet. There was some shuffling and at the entrance appeared two tall figures clad in suits with different colored shirts underneath.

"_Ma~ma~_ Sorry Lal-_sensei_, it's just too nostalgic to be in Japan after so much time. I feel a little nervous!" said the tallest one of the two with cheerful voice. Young man with a slender, but strong figure, short messed up black hair, narrowed hazel eyes and small scar on the right side of his chin. His shirt was the color of the sea, with a little messed collar and he was without a tie. On his face was a small smile, and his eyes stared at the sky, as if remembering good times.

"I never have been here before, but I'm nervous too _to the extreme_!" added with considerable louder voice the second person. This one was a little shorter than the first, and his shockingly white hair stood up on his head in a haircut slightly resembling Mohawk. His built was strong and muscular, which was noticeable even under the clothes and his face too adorned a scar, right across his left eyebrow. His grey eyes practically shone with excitement and on his face was all-winning blindingly bright grin. To the effect added his bright yellow shirt and unexpectedly neat tie.

Fon smiled at them. "Good to hear that you are in good spirits."

"_Yare-yare…_They are too cheerful, after this long flight…" muttered sleepy voice, and after two men emerged another one. A teen, barely older than fifteen with curly black hair and lazy green eyes, with strange birth marks under them. He too was in a suit, but instead of shoes he wore sandals and his cow-printed shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his horns-pendant and a little of his chest. His hands were stuffed into the pockets and he stood slouched, clearly relaxed and not bothered about their arrival to the country of the sunrise.

Lal rolled her eyes at this guy. This bratty cry-baby bring the concept of irritation to the whole new level, and just standing next to him make her want to beat him up in her most brutal training.

"And weren't you born here _Onii-san_?" teen stood next to them and addressed the one with the white hair.

"I _EXTREMELY_ DON'T REMEMBER!" shouted man with the raised fists.

"Ku-fu-fu-fu~ It's useless to even to ask, so why bother?" supplied smooth voice right next to them. Teen shivered slightly at the voice and inched closer to the cheerful raven. Nobody really noticed when the fourth got out from the airplane or even when he stood near them, but it happened so often that they stopped to bother.

"It's an _extreme _lie Pineapple-head! I understand a lot of things!"

Man that joined them twitched at the nickname.

He was fairly tall, almost as tall as the raven and was wearing far more informal clothes than his three companions. Simple white shirt with low collar, black military styled jacket, dark jeans, high boots and black leather gloves on his hands. On his lips played mischievous smirk and his right eye glowed red when left was shade of navy-blue. His face was framed by short strands of dark-blue hair, when the rest were pulled into a low ponytail that reached past his waist. Hair on the top of his head was strangely shaped, explaining the 'pineapple' nick.

"Yeeeeah, riiight." Almost simultaneously rolled their eyes teen and 'pineapple'.

"HEY!"

"_Ma~ ma~_ Calm down guys. And where are…" tall raven looked around only to face big round purple eye innocently blinking at him.

"_Kumo-san_ is giving his last 'tips' to the pilots. He didn't like our flight. Too much jerking." Answered the soft voice.

Poor pilots. Teen trembled a little at the thought of those 'tips' before turning to the woman who answered.

She was a petite young lady, dressed in an indigo dress which ended past her knees, and grey jacket. Her hair was color of dark violet and reached past her shoulders, when some short strands formed a little messy fringe. On the top of her head stuck out short strands too, reminding about the haircut of the mismatched-eyed man. Her only visible eye was color of the vibrant violet, when another was covered with a black eye patch with a chrome skull on it.

Suddenly there was a furious shout.

"DAMN IT! Why THE HELL did you kicked ME?!"

"Oh, he is back." Fon cheerfully noticed.

The silver-headed man that Lal '_taught'_, returned slightly limping and adjusting his suit. His red shirt was messed and black tie a little loosened. His silver hair that reached his chin was messier than usual and he glared at his _sensei _with his narrowed piercing green eyes, as he stomped (limped) towards the group. On his hands glinted different rings and on his neck were a couple of necklaces, making his appearance more dangerous with the combination of the suit.

Lal Mirch was looking at the moving to them car, not even bothering to acknowledge her student, making him bristle like a cat, but he was held back by the tall raven.

"Let me go, _idiota_!"

"Just let it go, will ya?"

"Shut up." Snarled cold voice, making everybody flinch with the exception of Fon, Lal and 'pineapple' guy.

The last member of their party finally arrived.

Man with messed jet-black hair and a fringe that slightly covered his cold icy-grey eyes, was glaring at them. He was wearing a suit too, but his shirt was a shade of deep violet and his tie neat and on its place.

"My-my~ someone is cranky?" snickered 'pineapple'-head, earning low dangerous growl from the grey-eyed man. Everybody stepped a little away from them in case if fight will break out, but the situation was saved by Lal.

"Stop bickering like little children and get into the car." Woman hissed, glaring at all of them. With some grumbling they got into the limousine and made themselves comfortable.

"Did he contact you Fon?" Lal Mirch lifted her glasses a little, revealing her carmine colored eyes and looked at Chinese man.

"Yes, he sent me the address three days ago." Fon smiled and took out folded paper from his long sleeves. "But he thought we will arrive by next week." His eyes mischievously sparkled.

Lal Mirch smirked. It was their turn to mess a little with the greatest hitman in the world.

* * *

They arrived to the simple two-floor house, similar to others around, with a comfortable front yard. Lal Mirch briefly looked over neighborhood and pressed a button.

People behind her exchanged looks.

_~Ding-Dong~_

They waited for an answer and it wasn't long before door opened, revealing person they all knew too well.

There was a pause.

Lal blinked, checking if her eyes were pulling a prank on her and checked for illusions. Finding none she quickly clamped her mouth with hands, trying to stop her laugh and kneeled over on the ground. Others behind her tried to hold their laugh too, but some of them were not very successful.

Man twitched, when some of them even started turning blue from the lack of air.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, glaring at silently dying group.

Lal couldn't hold it any longer. Her mad laugh initiated a chain reaction and soon everybody were rolling on the ground. And who wouldn't laugh, seeing the greatest hitman in the world, standing in the blue frilly apron, fancy yellow bow instead of his tie and with pink clippers holding his untamed sticking hair? If he wasn't glaring at them this familiar bloodthirsty glare, Lal would have thought it was an imposter.

Dark-eyed hitman growled low and in his hands was already glowing Leon, but when he pointed his gun on them, instead of quivering in fear, they laughed harder and some even started crying.

On the well-known green gun innocently bounced pink ribbon.

Reborn facepalmed. He totally forgot about it.

From committing bloody massacre Reborn was stopped by a melodic voice.

"Reborn? Who is there?" the owner of the voice popped out her fluffy brown head from behind the man, and as soon as person set eyes on hysterically laughing group, she squeaked in fear and hid behind hitman. "Reborn! Who are these weirdos?!"

The group ceased their laughing fit, as soon as they noticed big chocolate-brown eye peering at them from behind the fearsome man.

"This, Dame-Tsuna, are people who will become your Guardians. If they will survive." darkly said Reborn and guardians silently gulped.

Oops.

* * *

As Reborn got rid from his accessories and Fon with Lal dragged remainders of the Guardians in the house, they sat in the living room. Reborn and his charge sat across Lal Mirch and Fon with the Guardians groaning on the floor between them.

Lal looked over a petite figure sitting very close to Reborn. The girl, no younger than 13 years, with soft brown hair flowing down her middle back and fringe that slightly covered her big doe-like brown eyes. Chubby cheeks with healthy pink color, little nose, full lips and fragile figure that was hidden under the baggy orange sweater and dark blue pants. She was sitting with her legs close to her chest, trying practically to melt into the sofa under her, as she looked at all strange people that suddenly appeared in her house. In simple words – a weakling. But Lal noticed, even if girl was looking at all of them with wariness, there were no fear and rejection in her eyes. She was curious, but still wary of them, and it was showing in how close she tried to sit to Reborn, who didn't seem to mind as he continued to glare at Guardians.

Lal knew, that she shouldn't judge not knowing everything, but couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at what she was seeing. As if sensing her thought, chocolate eyes found her own, and Lal felt like she was looking into warm fire of the campfire after long training, but then chocolate eyes blinked and looked away and the feeling disappeared.

Fon was observing girl too, but more inconspicuous than his colleague. He smiled when girl looked at him and amusedly watched as she slightly blushed and hide her gaze from him, squirming closer to Reborn, whose glare was instantly directed at the Chinese man.

"I think we need to introduce ourselves to the young lady." Fon smiled, not fazed by Reborn's glare. "My name is Fon. I'm a friend of Reborn's, the Storm Arcobaleno and teacher of one of your soon-to-be guardians."

Brunet looked up at him curiously and then turned her eyes at Lal Mirch, who sighed and lifted her glassed.

"Lal Mirch. Remember it." She looked sternly at the girl.

The brunet meekly nodded at both of them.

"N-nice to meet you, Fon-san, Lal Mirch-san."

"Hey you." Lal Mirch nudged with her leg still unconscious curly-haired teen near her. "Get up and introduce yourselves properly brats."

With some groaning, well-placed kicks and shuffling, people on the floor woke up and sat in the Japanese style facing Reborn and brunet.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! I'm candidate for the position of the Rain Guardian and Reborn's student." The tall raven with a scar on his chin smiled cheerfully. He looked closely as girl smiled a little in return.

"Bovino Lambo. Candidate for the Lightning Guardian, subject-err- student of the Lightning Arcobaleno, Verde." curly haired teen glanced at the girl, who sweatdropped at his reply.

"Gokudera Hayato. Candidate for the position of the Storm Guardian. Student **–cue to heated glare directed at Lal Mirch- **of the Rain Arcobaleno, Lal-Mirch" Silver-haired man bowed deeply towards girl, who confusedly looked at his display of respect.

"Hibari Kyoya. The Cloud Guardian." Deadpanned grey-eyed man, who was staring at the girl and analyzing her. The brunet gulped silently at his intense stare.

"He is my student" smiled Fon, and Kyoya glared at him.

"Ku-fu-fu-fu~ Rokudo Mukuro, candidate for the position of the Mist Guardian." The girl looked warily at his smile and mismatched eyes.

"Dokuro Chrome. Candidate for the same position, discipline of the Mist Arcobaleno Viper." Softly said woman with the eye patch. The girl looked at another female with happy and hopeful eyes.

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME! Candidate for the position of the Sun Guardian TO THE EXTREME! EXTREME student of the EXTREME Rain Arcobaleno, Colonello-shishou!" she covered her ears, fearing for safety of her hearing abilities.

The brunet looked over them, remembering what Reborn told her 3 months after he arrived to her home.

"_The candidates for the places as your Vongola Guardians are the strongest out of the hundreds others." Reborn was cleaning his gun while he watched how she struggled with her math homework. "And they pledged their loyalty to the Vongola, after they were saved, so they are the most trustworthy."_

"_Saved?" brunet lifted her eyes from her homework to look at her hellish tutor._

"_Yes. The Sun Guardian candidate was accepted in the Famiglia when he was 9. He was found wandering on the streets, bruised and starving, because his family was killed on the vacation by some low-ranked Famiglia and he had nowhere to go._

_The other ones, the candidates for the Storm and Lightning Guardians were accepted in the Famiglia at the young age too. Their own Famiglias didn't want them, because the Storm was the mistress' child and the Lightning was an early and unwanted child of their stupid heir. _

_The candidate for the Mist guardian was saved from the experiments of the Estraneo Famiglia at the age of 9, after he wiped this Famiglia from the Earth. He had hard time controlling his powers that was granted by the experiments, so he left Famiglia and become independent, but his loyalty to Vongola didn't waver. _

_Another candidate for the Mist and the candidate for the Rain Guardian were saved by Vongola's medics. The Mist got into the car accident and lost her eye and half of her organs. Her parents abandon her, because they didn't want to give their organs, and she was saved by another Mist who provided her with illusionary organs, until Vongola found donors for most of them._

_The candidate for the Rain, was brought out from a coma he was in after he fell from the roof. His father was one of the Vongola's ally, who died on the mission some months after the accident, in attempts to get money for the hospital bills. He was in the Famiglia since he was 8. _

_The Cloud candidate was found by the Arcobaleno at the age of 9 here in the Japan, and was taken as the student, because of his amazing fighting skills even in such a young age. He was introduced to the Famiglia later and when I can't say that he is wholly loyal to the Vongola itself, I can say that he does feel grateful to them." _

_Reborn looked at his student and noticing her downcast look, __**almost**__ gently boinked Leon-hummer on her head._

"_But even if they are loyal to the Famiglia, they are not loyal to the Nono." continued hitman._

"_Why aren't they loyal to the Grandpa?" asked confused brunet while rubbing a bruise on her head._

"_They are the New generation, and they see everything in their own way, while current Vongola is still embedded in old ways. Their Boss is not Nono, but __**you**__. And when Nono will die, Vongola will need a new Boss to follow" Black eyes stared directly at her. "You are their Boss who will lead the Vongola into the New Era, and return it to the path of the Primo." His gaze even so slightly, almost unnoticeable softened. "And they will be loyal to __**you**__, because they will be __**your**__ Guardians. The __**Guardians**__ of the Vongola __**Decimo**__."_

On the brunet's lips bloomed wide warm smile, that manage to soften the greatest hitman in the world, and her soft brown eyes looked tenderly at people in front of her.

Both the Guardians and the Arcobaleno, couldn't help but being entranced by it.

"My name is Sawada Tsunade, but you can call me Tsuna. And I'm very happy to meet you _**minna**_-_**san**_."

**.Owari.**


	3. Chapter 1: Part 2

**Chapter 1: Part 2**

* * *

"…and that's how your alternative self met her Guardians."

"…I have only one question."

"Shoot it."

"How do _**you**_ know about it, when you weren't there?" Tsuna suspiciously looked at smiling Byakuran.

"Well, in that world, when we captured Lal Mirch, we tried out a new mind-reading device on her and sorted out her memories. Pity that after that her mind didn't last too long."

Suddenly the door of the office fell down with the sickening **-TUDUN-** revealing furiously looking Colonello and amused Reborn with shifting Leon in his hands.

"You did _**what**_ with Lal, _**kora**_?" blazing blue eyes zoomed on the albino.

"Well, Tsunayoshi-kun, I got to go." from Byakuran's back sprang out two little white wings and he disappeared through the destroyed door into the hallway with Colonello on his tracks.

"_I will shoot you into oblivion, __**KORA**__!"_

"For how long were you listening?" Tsuna asked his ex-tutor, who was standing in what used to be a doorway, with his eyes shadowed by fedora.

"Long enough, to get the story Dame-_**Tsunade**_." Reborn smirked at the Decimo, who slightly blushed at the name. "And by the way-"

Leon-gun was already pointed at Tsuna's forehead.

"_**Bow and frilly apron, Dame-Tsuna?"**_

"_Hiiieeee_!-"

* * *

**Chapter 1: end**


	4. Chapter 2: Part 1

**A/N: No reviews? ;T Well, at least somebody liked it *shrug* Big 'thank you' to ShimizuMiyuki, missczen, xXShadow Moon PendantXx, Usa-As-In-Bunny, Eovin, Kappa Taicho, Saskue's-Killer112, assi, pizzas are immortal, Mischievously, Little yellow dandelion, codenumber6, kakita101 for adding this fic to their favs and for follows! **

**And yes, I was bored, and as I mentioned before second chapter was ready, so I decided to post it. ;T Dammit, okay i'll go to work on my first fic, or my beta will yell at me. ;(**

**By the way: HAPPY BIRTHDAY XANXUS-CHAN~ Don't worry you are mentioned in this chapter and you will have your own chappy sooooooooon enough~**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Amano's drugs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Part 1**

Byakuran successfully escaped Colonello, but not before taunting him a little more, about how in one of the parallel worlds Lal was dating Reborn (what of course was a lie). He was sitting in one of the dining rooms of the Vongola Mansion, eating his marshmallows, when suddenly he was showered with dynamites.

"That was very rude, dear Right-hand man~" sang Byakuran from the ceiling, innocently flapping his wings.

"Tch. Stop running away."

"Ma~ma~ Hayato, he isn't doing anything wrong, maybe let him go this time?"

From the smoke emerged two figures, and the Storm and the Rain Guardians looked up at the former Millifiore Boss.

"Hello to you too, Takeshi-kun~" Byakuran waved at the raven-head.

"Ha-ha! Hi Byakuran." Yamamoto smiled at him, but there was a sharp edge in his smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh? I was just visiting Tsunayoshi-kun, when a scary looking Rain Arcobaleno started to chase me all over your Mansion."

"So that's why Colonello is running and screaming 'I will kill this freak' and turning our Mansion upside down?" mused Takeshi, as somewhere far away echoed another explosion and mansion slightly shook. "Tsuna won't be very happy."

"What have you done to Juudaime?" Hayato glared at albino, who nonchalantly shrugged.

"Nothing much. Maybe scared him a little, and the Sun Arcobaleno is probably shooting him now."

"Why would Reborn-san shoot Juudaime?"

Byakuran smiled and told them his story.

"Sooo… Girl-Tsuna in the parallel world made Reborn wear yellow bow and frilly apron?" laughed Takeshi, while Hayato was muttering something under his nose.

"Yeeep~"

"Ohhh, it's just hilarious." Takeshi couldn't help but laugh harder at the thought. Somewhere in Tsuna's office Reborn felt his pride was defiled. _**Ooooh , somebody will receive the end of his Leon-hummer, for sure.**_

"But why Juudaime in parallel world is 'she', and why we are ten years older than her?" furrowed his brow the silver-haired man.

Byakuran shrugged. "It happens. Sometimes people are born earlier or genes are changed a little in the parallel worlds. For example: in one of the other parallel worlds, Tsunayoshi-kun wasn't so Dame, like here."

"Juudaime is _**not**_ Dame!" hissed Gokudera, glaring more at Byakuran, who levitated himself on the sofa.

"What do you mean by that?" confusedly asked the raven-haired man scratching his scar on the chin.

"Let's just say that Tsunayoshi-kun from the other parallel world is far cleverer than ours~…"


	5. Chapter 2: PW2: Stutter

**PW2** **Summary**: In the middle of the war and destruction, Verde found a child. Guided by his interest, he took the child with him. Little did he know that this child has a key to the salvation of this falling apart world. And did he mentioned, that the child was far more interesting than he thought at first?

**Inspired by:** '_Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge'_ by **Chiri-tan** and other Genius!27 fics

**Warnings**: War!AU, Genius!27, BeforeCurse!Arcobaleno, Destroyed!VongolaFamiglia, OOC-ness

**Title**: Stutter

* * *

The black smoke rose into the sky and hang heavily over the earth, darkening the grey sky even further. The smell of fire and blood lingered around, causing stomach to churn and throat to burn. Destroyed buildings towered around as the person in white coughed a little when he inhaled smoke and dust. His unusually colored hair was standing out in the grey environment, making him a colorful dot moving through the remainders of a town that was destroyed only six hours ago. He ignored the bodies and destruction around. The Millifiore didn't show any mercy, so it was futile to look for survivors, if he even wanted to waste his time. The green-haired man was going to his aim, and nothing else bothered him. The man in white laboratory coat, was a person that the Millifiore tried to find many times, but failed each time. None other than the ingenious scientist Verde, one of the creators of the Boxes and another weapons, which (ironically enough) destroyed this town.

'_Did the Millifiore really need to destroy the town where I gather most of supplies?'_ Verde covered his nose and mouth with sleeve so he won't inhale more smoke, while trying to find his way through the blockage.

It was so unfortunate for him, that the almighty Lord Byakuran decided to test out his new toy exactly on this town. But Verde knew that it wasn't just one of the albino's many whims. His information system discovered that Byakuran originally planned to destroy some town in China, but suddenly changed his opinion and aimed at this little town in Japan, where resided his intermediary.

Verde scowled as something fell and another cloud of dust and rubbish rose into the air. That psycho literally turned this town in nothing but ashes. But why did he change his targets so abruptly?

He finally reached, what he remembered was his intermediary's spot, but saw nothing expect for the same destruction. Verde frowned with irritation. It was useless to even to try to find something in this place. He wasted his time and risked to be found by the Millifiore in hopes of retrieving at least something for his quickly ending supplies. It looks like he will need to find a new dealer.

With a sigh, Verde turned back, intending to return to his laboratory as soon as possible, when something made him stop. Not far away from him, at least twenty foots, was a horribly burned area. He could see burnt corpses of a group of people, lying with head in one direction.

'_Were running away, when they were killed from behind.'_ the green-haired male concluded. He could smell or rather feel the traces of the Storm Flames. He scrunched his nose a little. Only one person in the Millifiore has such intense and destructive flames, the famous Millifiore Storm Guardian, Zakuro, who have a hobby for destroying towns.

But that wasn't the reason that made him stop. With the powers of his Lightning flames he could feel even slightest electrical impulses in the air. And in the deadness of these destructions the impulses were clear as day. Curiously, Verde approached corpses, looking over each of them, trying to find the source. His eyes landed on two almost unrecognizable bodies curled close to each other.

'_A pair?'_ he mused, and wanted to continue his way when the impulses got stronger. He looked over the pair once more and noticed that they were curled like as if protecting something between and under them…

Verde put on his gloves and with quite difficulty moved the bodies away, and what he discovered made him stop.

"Well-well, what do we got here?..."

The faint smell of the Sky flames lingered around.

* * *

Verde tiredly rubbed his eyes. Never before his information system failed him, but the evidence was just in front of his eyes.

_**-No information found-**_

The scientist sighed and leaned back to stretch a little. His eyes drifted to an old sofa he usually use as a bed (in that rare days when he decide to sleep), to the little figure lying wrapped in his white laboratory coat.

The child that he found in the hands of his dead parents, was a little 5-year-old boy with brown untamed hair, dressed in a simple blue sweater and green shorts. Unbelievable but the child was unharmed, except for several scratches and a little concussion. It was probably because of the protection of the Sky flames, which traces Verde found on the bigger corpse, probably the father of the child. Verde sorted his memory for the people, who could have such strong flames of the rarest type ever, but only few names came to his mind and some of them were dead and others had no children according to his information.

Verde heard Keiman let out a throaty sound, and he looked closely as the child opened his eyes.

Chocolate eyes immediately fell on the scientist in front of the computer and the child, panicking, scrambled back. But his legs got tangled in Verde's coat and the boy fell from the sofa with a yelp.

Verde nonchalantly watched as child picked himself up and looking warily at him. His chocolate eyes were wide with fear and he was trembling a little.

The boy and the scientist stared at each other.

"What is your name, boy?" Verde asked on Japanese.

The child blinked, looked more at Verde and then hesitantly stood up and clumsily bowed.

"M-my name is S-sawada T-tsuna-y-yoshi. And w-what is y-your name m-mister?"

The green-haired male adjusted his glasses.

"You can call me 'Professor Verde'."

**[5/12]**

It was only 5 months later, when Verde found out about the child's most interesting feature. Besides the facts that Tsunayoshi was clumsy, unlucky, shy, attracted animals and was apparently an altruist, he, to his surprise, was a genius.

"I'm s-s-so sorry P-professor V-verd-d-de!"

He stuttered a lot, Verde noticed.

The man was standing in front of the board, with the equation he was struggling with for a seven months, looking over the new numbers he didn't remember writing. His eyes traveled to the result.

"Tsunayoshi."

The boy flinched and inched closer to Keima, with whom he bonded closely during his stay with the scientist.

"Did you do it?"

Tsunayoshi was fidgeting on his place, nearly on a verge of tears, afraid of the man's wrath. He already knows what will be the punishment for touching what he wasn't supposed to. A couple of days as a guinea pig for Professor Verde's experiments, did traumatize the boy.

"Y-yes." the brunet meekly answered, fearing that for lying he would be punished even worse.

"Will you show me how you did it?" Verde sat on the chair and looked expectedly at him. Tsunayoshi tilted his head in confusion. Professor Verde was not mad?

"O-okay." He took chalk and started writing on the free spot on the board, feeling a little nervous under Professor's Verde look.

When he put chalk down and turned, he was surprised to see that Verde was now standing directly behind him, looking at his scribbling with a calculated expression.

"Well." The green-haired male sighed and put a hand on Tsunayoshi's head. "It looks like I underestimated you."

"Say, Tsunayoshi, would you like to study under me?"

**[3]**

As Verde noticed from his first (normal) encounter with Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy was an altruist. The scientist believed that it was just a child thing, the influence of his innocence. He supposed that when his charge will see and understand the horrors, pain, betrayer that were dominating in this world, he will lose this trait.

But even in an age of eight, boy didn't stop prove his calculations wrong.

"No."

"But P-p-professor V-verde!-"

His stutter didn't disappear, Verde noted.

"I said no, Tsunayoshi." The green-haired scientist turned away from the boy, to look around at their surroundings. Sweden now was short on another town. They needed to return to their base, and pack things. Baishana will return from his little break soon and finish his work on destroying the remainders of the town.

"But he is h-hurt! W-we c-can help him!" The boy was crouching over the little figure on the ground, worriedly checking him for a pulse. A child they had found was no older than Tsunayoshi, with the shockingly silver hair and pale features. He was injured and painfully thin, with his clothes drenched in dried blood and hanging loosely on his frame.

"Tsunayoshi." Verde didn't raise his voice or threaten the boy, but nevertheless the brunet flinched. "Judging by the injuries, he was hunted down by the Millifiore, specifically by the Black Spell's captain Nigella." Verde briefly looked at the boy in the feet of his charge one more time. "Nigella doesn't leave his job unfinished."

The brunet stubbornly looked at the ground, with slightly red eyes, trying hard not to cry.

"I w-won't leave h-him." He declared and tried to lift the older boy.

Verde sighed. His charge could be so stubborn sometimes. Suddenly the silver-haired boy stirred awake and not realizing what was going on, he pushed Tsunayoshi away and two boys landed with a TUD.

"Don't touch me! Who the hell are you?!" hissed boy on Italian, glaring at the brunet with piercing green eyes.

"I j-just w-wanted to help-" Tsunayoshi's Italian was still a little sloppy, Verde needed to work on it with him.

"Like fucking hell you did!" snapped the silver-head. He noticed Verde standing not far away from them, watching them with a bored expression. "You probably wanted to take me for some crazy experiments? I'll be damned, if I allow you!" He produced from somewhere sticks of dynamite, while wobbly trying to stand up.

Tsunayoshi worriedly approached the boy.

"D-don't s-strain yourself!"

"Fuck off." Snapped the other.

Verde was ready to step in, to take his charge and leave this insolent boy, when suddenly air shifted and he felt a burst of the cloud flames.

"Tsunayoshi!" His scream wasn't heard under a mighty roar of an animal that broke into the clearing they were in.

An Orso di Orco set its eyes on the silver-head and lunged at him, ready to pierce it's pray with his teeth. Unexpectedly his fangs met another flesh.

The silver-haired boy gasped when he saw that the brunet he pushed away before, had jumped in, to protect him from the Demonic Bear. From the brunet's right arm was pouring out blood, as bear's teeth sunk deeper into his slim limb.

"Tsunayoshi!" screamed Verde running to his charge. But it looked like his help wasn't needed. The Demonic Bear let out an anguish roar and letting go of boy, fell, revealing slightly panting boy with the modified lightning-flame-shocker in his arms.

"L-looks l-like your n-new weapon w-works P-professor…"

Verde caught the brunet before he hit the earth, immediately looking over his injury.

"Shit." he cursed. He noticed that the silver-head was still standing in shock not looking away from Tsunayoshi's pale face.

"Why are you standing here? Move." Verde snapped and carefully lifted the brunet.

The silver-head snapped out from his shock and numbly nodded. He followed fuming scientist out of the clearing and into the forest.

He never looked back. His eyes were only on the wild brown hair, visible from behind.

**[1]**

Verde stood on a deck looking at the stretching before him sea, while listening to the voices behind him.

"Juudaime, please be careful!"

"C-calm down G-gokudera-kun, it's j-just a box of juice!"

-SPLASH-

"…g-guess you w-were right, I s-s-shouldn't squeeze it w-with my hand."

Verde turned to look how the brat helped Tsunayoshi to clean a mess left from the orange juice. His eyes instantly fell on the brunet's gloved right hand.

"I will bring you another one Juudaime!" the silver-haired brat grinned at the brunet and run off to find another box of juice. Tsunayoshi sighed after him, and looked at his gloved arm, flexing it.

"You have a problem?" Verde turned again to look at the sea. There was something ahead of them and he didn't like it.

The 9-year-old boy looked at the man's back.

"N-no. It's j-just sometimes h-hard to control…" Tsunayoshi mumbled and stood near the scientist.

Verde hummed. "This artificial hand works far much better than the previous." He didn't take his eyes from the black thing in the water they were heading to.

Tsunayoshi blushed a little at the compliment, but he knew that it was more an insult than that. Because Professor Verde could do much-much better, and he himself did a successfully working limb only from his tenth try. There were still so many modifications to do, but Hayato-kun said that it was perfect and from now on he will call him 'Juudaime' in honor of his success.

"Here you go Juudaime!" Hayato appeared next to him handing him a box of grape juice.

"T-thank you G-gokudera-kun." He carefully took the fragile box with his left hand.

"What is it ahead, Professor Freak?" the silver-head squinted his eyes, looking at object they were coming closer to. Verde turned around and headed to the control room.

"It's a ship, brat."

Indeed it was. The ship that probably was attacked by some marauders. There were bodies on the deck and many bullet holes in the ship's frame. Two boys quietly waited, as Verde positioned their little ship near the other and they anchored. The green-haired scientist hoped on to the deck of other ship, checking it for any signs of whom it belonged to.

"Go check the lower deck for something, maybe marauders didn't take everything."

Tsunayoshi and Hayato nodded and climbed after the man, with the silver-haired helping his clumsier friend and they disappeared on stairs. Verde headed to a captain's cabin, sidestepping the bodies and watching for any things he could find useful. He absentmindedly noted that bodies didn't start to decompose, so it means that the attack was recently, and marauders can be somewhere near around. He entered the cabin and his eyes immediately fell on the sign on the wheel. A pair of horns.

There was a high-pitched yell, and Verde heard Tsunayoshi screaming for him. He darted from the cabin to the stairs. When he reached the lowest level, the scream already stopped and he entered the store room, where he assumed were his charge and his little friend.

"No." He said before anyone could say anything to him and turned back, leaving gapping at him boys.

"Well…" trailed off Hayato looking at his Juudaime. Tsunayoshi smiled.

"H-he was against y-you at f-first t-too."

The brunet looked down at his hands, where he carefully held a little baby with curly black hair and emerald green eyes, wrapped in a cow-patterned blanket.

"D-don't worry, w-we will t-take care of y-you…" The brunet's eyes fell on a name embroidered on the edge of the blanket.

"L-lambo-kun."

The baby just continued to greedily drink his grape juice, without a care for a world. He was hungry.

**[2]**

The green-haired scientist wasn't the easiest man to irritate, but it changed with the appearance of some nuisances in his life.

"Let go of my hair Stupid Cow!"

"Naaawww! Tsu-nii said be with Octopus-nii!"

"Juudaime said 'to be near' not to latch yourself to me!"

"Bwwwuuuut-"

Verde wasn't sure if he would be able to tolerate Gokudera Hayato (who was promoted from 'the silver-haired brat'), when he first refused to live Tsunayoshi's side, but now the presence of the silver-head was only flowers…

"Waaaaa! Stupi-dera is a meanie~ Tsu-nii!-"

…And cherries became the presence of a cow-brat. _Combined_ with Gokudera.

Verde sniffed. It was cold and he was irritated with the brats' banter, but they were waiting for Tsunayoshi, who left to get some food. Originally Verde planned to go with the brunet, but he didn't trust Gokudera and the cow-brat on the base all alone. Last time they left them alone, Gokudera forgot to close the door of Lambo's room, and brat, who only recently learned how to walk, wandered into the experimental zone. He was electrified, bombed, burned, nearly sliced and launched high into the air. It was a wonder that he survived (much to Verde's disappointment) and they discovered that Lambo possessed one of the rarest gifts from nature. After that Verde was tempted to make more experiments, but Tsunayoshi with his stuttering bravery forbid him to even touch the brat.

"Where is Juudaime?" Worriedly muttered Gokudera, who finally shut Lambo up with a box of grape juice. "He left hours ago."

"Nothing is wrong with him. There are no Millifiore soldiers around, he just probably tripped on his way back."

Gokudera glared more at the calm scientist, who wasn't even slightly fazed by it.

"He is coming." Verde could see a little shadow moving to them through a winter fog of England.

"Juu-" Gokudera's happy smile faltered when he noticed that his Juudaime wasn't alone.

"Tsunayoshi…" there was a threatening tone in Verde's voice.

Lambo who finally finished his grape juice, turned to look and started laughing.

"Gyahahaha~ Tsu-nii when did you get this Round-man? Round-man! Round-man-"

Tsunayoshi sheepishly smiled at them, and turned to look at people behind him.

"D-don't m-mind t-them."

"Mhm…"

"Professor Verde?!"

Verde finally looked closer to the people accompanying his charge.

"I can't say that I'm very happy to see you Giannini, especially in the company of the Millifiore's young mechanic-prodigy."

"Professor V-verde…" the 'round-man' was on a verge of tears, when his blonde friend just blinked.

**[2]**

"Are you sure that it's here?" Verde heard Gokudera skeptically said, while looking around the ruins they were standing in. Spanner next to him rolled a lollipop in his mouth.

"More than." He answered with a lazy voice.

Verde stood not far away from the two 13-year-olds, looking around too. It was almost 7 years since he last was here. His look wandered to Tsunayoshi, who stood with Lambo a little ahead of them, looking quietly at the remainders of what used to be a town.

"Giannini is saying that the group of Millifiore soldiers that was patrolling somewhere near here, moved to the next location, so it will be safe to move around freely." Spanner turned off his communicator, ending his call to Giannini on the base. "Your flame detector sure is handy Decimo."

Tsunayoshi smiled weakly, still not understanding why Spanner-kun decided to call him 'Juudaime' on Italian. It was probably because when he tried to call him Juudaime, Gokudera –kun attacked him with his bombs, declaring that he was the only one who deserved to call Juudaime, Juudaime.

"What do you want to visit first Juudaime?" Gokudera looked at the brunet, who gazed at the ruins once more.

"P-professor Verde." The green-haired scientist looked at his charge. "C-could you p-please show me where?..."

Verde thoughtfully looked at the big brown eyes of the boy and simply nodded. He led brats through the maze, and they arrived to the place where they saw nothing, expect for a signs that many years ago, here was a fight.

Lambo let go of Tsunayoshi's hand and with a gleeful shout bounced to the nearest crater to play in dirt. Verde didn't really blame him, because the 4-year-old brat was an idiot and too little to understand anything. Gokudera and Spanner on the other hand were silently watching as Tsunayoshi kneeled on the ground and bowed his head.

"T-thank you… Too-san… K-kaa-san…" Verde heard his soft murmur.

The moment of silence was interrupted by Lambo's squeal.

"L-lambo-kun!" Tsunayoshi and other brats bolted after the cow-brat. They found him being held by the scurf of his cow-printed overalls, by a black-haired teen dressed in all black, looking dirty and thin. The grey eyes of the teen snapped towards them and narrowed into the dangerous slits.

"For trespassing other's territory you will be bitten to death."

He tossed Lambo aside, clearly not interested and lunged at closest to him, who happened to be Gokudera. Verde only noticed how the teen got out something shiny from under his clothes, and he hit Gokudera before he managed to get his bombs.

"G-gokudera-kun!" Tsunayoshi screamed and run towards the attacker. He caught next attack with his right hand, efficiently stopping the raven-haired boy. The attacker tried to free his weapon, but couldn't, he tch-ed and jumped away from the brunet looking closely at his glowed hand.

"Who are you?" snarled the raven-haired teen.

"We m-mean n-no harm." Tsunayoshi slowly put on the ground tonfa he caught, under the intense stare of the raven-head. Spanner ran to retrieve bawling Lambo, and Gokudera with a bleeding nose stood up next to Tsunayoshi.

"What were you doing here?"

Tsunayoshi faltered and in his eyes Verde could see a flicker of emotions

"W-we… I w-was v-visiting m-my p-parents…" He answered softly. The raven didn't say anything and they just stared at each other.

"OOOOOOOiiii~ Hibari where are you?!" suddenly there was a scream and the raven-haired teen growled. Verde just shook his head. Who was such an idiot that he screamed in this dangerous place?

In the scene rushed in another person, another boy with white hair and vaguely the same age as the raven-head. He was dirty and thin too, but he brightened when he noticed the grey-eyed teen.

"Here you are Hibari! Kusakabe started to worry!"

"Herbivore. Look around."

The white-haired teen obeyed and turned, only to see Gokudera, Tsunayoshi, Spanner and Lambo gapping at him. Verde just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! New friends! Hibari I thought you said that there are already 'too many annoying herbivores'?"

Hibari-teen facepalmed at the stupidity of his friend.

"Senpais~ Where are you?"

Hibari groaned. And Verde's group looked as another person entered. The boy in the same state as other two, but a little younger than them, with short raven hair and with a bamboo-sword on his shoulders.

"Here you are Senpais. Haru and Kyoko started to worry about you and I volunteered to find you, so Kusakabe would stay to help Shoichi with defenses." He smiled.

"Both of you are the most idiotic herbivores I ever have seen."

"Don't say such things Hibari!"

"It's mean senpai…"

"Anoo…" Verde looked at Tsunayoshi and noticed that look on his face. Oh, not again.

"T-there are m-many of you?"

The two new-comers noticed their audience and turned serious.

"Why do you want to know?" asked previously smiling raven.

Tsunayoshi smiled _that_ smile. Verde mentally groaned.

"W-would y-you like to e-eat some s-sushi?"

**[1]**

Verde entered a little dark room and quietly closed the door so the noise outside won't disturb the occupants of the room.

"Ah! P-professor Verde!" Shoichi abruptly turned away from the computer he was working with, to the green-haired male, and Tsunayoshi next to him blinked at the scientist.

"How is it going?" Verde asked looking at the little box on the table behind the two boys.

"We almost finished the Sun prototype…" the 14-year-old Shoichi adjusted his glasses and glanced at the brunet. "Tsunayoshi-kun's schemes are really something."

The brunet blinked and blushed, mumbling something about that it wasn't his merit. Spanner who sat a little farther away in front of the other computer exchanged smiles with Shoichi. Verde just hummed and looked closely at the little yellow Box. He noticed a piece of paper on the table next to it and curiously picked it up.

"What is it?"

"A-ah!" Tsunayoshi tried to reach for the paper, but Verde easily evaded his short hands. "T-this drew Kyoko-chan, H-haru-chan and Lambo-k-kun… They thought t-this design will b-be nice, after G-gokudera-kun t-told them about t-the V-vongola…"

Verde grip on paper tightened, but he just hummed in reply and returned the drawing to the boy.

"Yeah, this story fired up everyone's spirits. The muscle-head #1 and muscle-head #2 doubled their trainings." Spanner turned back to his computer where he was finishing his latest Mosca scheme. "And even Scary-guy looked excited."

"And Gokudera-san thought up a name for the Boxes." Shoichi smiled a little.

"He called them 'The Vongola Boxes'."

"Well actually." Spanner corrected. "He called them 'The Amazing and Wonderful Vongola Super Boxes that will help Juudaime beat the crap out of Byakuran'. Good thing Haru was near and altered it a little. Thought she still wanted to call it in honor of 'Tsuna-san'."

Tsunayoshi quietly groaned at Shoichi's and Spanner's laugh. Verde just raised his brow in amusement.

"_P-professor Verde!"_ intercom flared up to life.

"What is it Giannini?" Verde frowned, the man sounded panicked.

"_Gokudera-san, Hibari-san, Kusakabe-san and Yamamoto-san came back! They have injured with them! Gate G6!"_

Kids bolted out first and Verde run after them. He arrived in time to witness how Ryohei, Kusakabe and Takeshi were laying out bloodied teens (three boys and one girl) on the stretchers with the help of the others.

"W-what hap-ppened?" Verde turned at Tsuna's voice. The brunet was helping with injured in the hands of Kyoya.

"These herbivores, tried to fight us for the things from the Estraneo's laboratory." Kyoya grunted out.

Verde was always amazed how easily that boy answered to Tsunayoshi, when he ignored almost everyone else, even him and his best 'subordinate' Tetsuya.

"Intervened the Millifiore herbivores and these herbivores directed their attacks on them." Hibari furrowed his brow at the blood from the herbivore on his clothes. "They were pathetic and puppy herbivore refused to leave them."

Tsunayoshi looked gratefully at Gokudera who blushed.

"Judaime wouldn't want them to die…" he mumbled embarrassed.

Suddenly one of the injured, the girl, stirred and shot her hand forward, grabbing arm of standing next to her Takeshi.

"Hey! Are you alright?" worriedly asked the tall raven.

"M-mu-ro-ma…"

Tsunayoshi came closer to the girl with violet hair, and gently pried off her fingers from Takeshi's hand.

"I-it's ok-kay…" he tried to calm the girl down. "W-what's y-your n-name?"

Verde noticed the hollow emptiness where should be the girl's right eye and how she tried to look at Tsunayoshi with her other one.

"C-hro-me…" she coughed out.

"It's okay C-chrome-chan, w-we will t-take care of y-you and y-your friends…"

Verde looked as girl gazed hopefully at his charge and slowly relaxed, slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Quick, they need medical attention." He snapped kids out from their silent stupor. They nodded and hurried to the medical wing with four injured teens.

Eight hours later, Verde, Ryohei and Shoichi finally exited the operation room. They put the four new-comers into the one of the biggest ward and waited when they will wake up. Tsunayoshi refused to leave their room, but he convinced Hayato and Takeshi to go rest a little after their mission. Kyoko and Haru after hearing that they had 'guests' went to the kitchen to cook something, taking Lambo with them. Ryohei and Shoichi, exhausted after using their sun flames, went to their rooms to sleep. Kusakabe went after Hibari, who left to patrol the area around the base. Spanner went to help Giannini to watch over the Millifiore's groups around. There were so many of them that Verde started to regret positioning the base near the borders of Italy, after hearing that Byakuran changed his location. He was too naïve thinking that the Millifiore Boss wouldn't try to find him (and his unexpectedly grown team) in the most obvious place.

Verde didn't leave Tsunayoshi alone in the ward. He stood at the doorway and looked as the brunet put cold towel on the forehead of the girl, who developed a slight fever. Verde silently watched as his charge moved to check another boy with a code bar under his left eye and bandages on his head, checking the machines attached to him.

"What did Gokudera tell you about the Vongola?" Verde asked.

Tsunayoshi looked back at him, blinked and moved to check the next boy with a wild blonde hair.

"T-that the V-vongola w-was a Mafia F-famiglia like the M-millifiore." The brunet checked the bandages on the boy's face, wincing at the injury across his nose that will definitely leave a scar. "B-but they w-were not l-like other Fa-famiglias. T-they p-protected their pe-people." Tsunayoshi adjusted boy's blanket. "B-but the V-vongola was d-destroyed b-by the M-millifiore before we w-were b-born. T-they k-killed t-them all."

"But what if they didn't kill all of them?"

Tsunayoshi turned to him with wide eyes.

"What if I'll say to you that there is a survivor, the heir of the Vongola Famiglia?"

"S-somebody s-survived?" Tsunayoshi's voice was full of hope. "If y-yes, t-then he c-can help us t-to w-win the w-war!"

"It is you."

In the ward became silent. Verde could even hear how in the other wing, in the kitchen was squealing Lambo, who played with Keiman and girl's laugh. Tsunayoshi's eyes were wide and his mouth hanged open from shock.

"B-b-b-b-but-"

"The Vongola Famiglia was wiped out 13 and half years ago, but some of them did survive. The Vongola Ninth Boss, Timoteo, his son Xanxus and some subordinates fled. One of them was Sawada Iemitsu, the head of the CEDEF. He hid in Japan with his pregnant wife Sawada Nana. 5 years later, Byakuran discovered them and send Zakura to destroy the town they were hiding in. But their son, 5-year-old little boy, survived because of the protection of his father's Sky Flames, which he received from his ancestor, Giotto – the Vongola Primo –or in other words Sawada Ieyasu, the great-great-grandfather of Sawada Iemitsu. "

Verde looked at Tsunayoshi's stunned face.

"You are the direct descendant of the Vongola Primo, the first Vongola Boss. You are the son Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu, the head of the CEDEF. You have the Sky Flames. And only you can inherit the fallen crown of the Vongola."

"B-but you s-said you d-didn't know who I w-was…" Tsunayoshi looked shocked and helpless.

"I didn't." Verde sighed. "I asked Spanner to break into the Millifiore's information system when we were in Japan. He knew their system quite well, so he managed to find a file on you. That's why Byakuran changed locations to the Japan, when he found out that his system was robbed. The file held all information about you, but Byakuran is thinking that you are dead, like your parents."

Tsunayoshi closed his mouth and swallowed.

"A-and w-what about the N-Ninth and h-his son? You said t-they f-fled?"

"Nono died almost 8 years ago. Do you remember that attack on Mexico?"

Tsunayoshi winced. He remembered.

"But his son Xanxus and some others survived. You heard about their resistance."

"T-the V-varia?" the brunet gasped and sat on the edge of the bad of the boy with navy blue hair and strange haircut.

"Yes." Verde nodded. "He is leading this resistance, and quite successfully. I heard they defeated a couple of the White Spell's captains."

Tsunayoshi looked at the floor with a lost expression.

"I'm t-the h-heir of the g-greatest Famiglia that c-could oppose t-the M-millifiore."

Verde just looked at him.

"I'm s-so s-s-screwed."

Then suddenly there was a laugh.

"Ku-fu-fu… Indeed you are…"

Tsunayoshi jumped and fell from the bed he was sitting on. Verde looked warily at the boy with a strange haircut who woke up.

"Are y-you alright?" Tsunayoshi worriedly looked at those mismatched eyes.

"Never was better." Their owner painfully smirked

"What's y-your n-name?"

"Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro. It's pleasure to meet you Sawada Tsunayoshi."

**[1]**

Verde wasn't sure if what was going on was a dream or not. He woke up under the sounds of screams and explosions. The base was shaking and Keiman next to him was growling and barring his teeth at every piece of concrete that fell from the ceiling. Verde calmly stood up, grabbed his coat and glasses and beckoned Keiman to follow him. They headed through the shaking corridors to the main control room, from where he could here screams.

"R-yohei-san the entrance S5 is open! Take the girls, Lambo and leave!"

"Kusakabe-san where is Hibari-san?!"

"_Kyo-san is heading out with Chrome-san, they will arrive to the destination in time!"_

"Good, meet up with Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san at the entrance F1, while Spanner will distract the Millifiore with Moscas!"

"W-where is M-mukuro?!"

"He, and Joshima-san and Kakimoto-san are distracting Millifore from the south! Kakimoto-san says they will head as soon as Rokudo-san will have his fun."

"Irie-san, Sawada-san the Millifiore got into the base! They are in far west section!"

"W-we n-need to leave. Giannini-san, S-shoichi-kun y-you need t-to go. I w-will initiate t-the self-destruction and retrieve P-professor Verde-"

"No need." Verde entered the room with panicking mechanics and pale Tsunayoshi.

"Professor Verde! The Millifiore attacked us unexpectedly, others already left to move to our new base-" Shoichi rambled.

"Good. Tsunayoshi is right, you should go, while we initiate the self-destruction."

Shoichi and Giannini exchanged looks and then looked at Tsunayoshi.

"G-go." He smiled at them. "M-meet up with M-mukuro, he w-will c-cover you."

Two mechanics nodded and run off. Verde and Tsunayoshi watched them leave and then they looked at each other.

Verde turned to the computer and pressed a few buttons. The screens turned red.

"P-professor-"

"You should leave."

Tsunayoshi flinched, but stubbornly looked at the scientist.

"I-I won't l-leave you-"

"Tsunayoshi. Both of us understand that to successfully initiate the shut down and self-destruction to capture all of the soldiers is to somebody to stay inside."

"B-but-"

"Keiman."

The alligator glanced at his master and lunged at the 14-year-old boy, pushing him into the opened in the wall entrance.

"K-keiman?! W-wait!-"

"Remember to send my displeasure to Reborn. He will take care of you all." Verde didn't look as the door of the secret entrance closed and Tsunayoshi screamed.

"PROFESSOR VERDE!-"

Ah~ After the nine years of knowing each other he finally stopped stuttering.

Verde sat on the chair and started to type. He will send all vital information about Vongola Boxes, his researches on kids, and other information straight into the black box of their new base. Reborn will need it and despite their mutual dislike, Verde was confident in this man. And he also was sure that Tsunayoshi and Shoichi will continue their research. They promised to succeed after all.

Cameras all around the base showed that Millifiore opened all entrances and now were flooding their base. He looked at one screen, where Tsunayoshi was launched from the earth with Keiman, straight into the hands of Joshima Ken. Satisfied, he turned cameras off and typed the password for a shut down, when suddenly the whole base shook so strong that Verde fell from the chair. Lights died out, the noises became louder and Verde thought he heard a familiar laugh of the freaky albino, before he closed his eyes.

**.Owari.**


	6. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Chapter 2: Part 2**

There was a silence in the dining room.

Byakuran produced from somewhere his eleventh bag of marshmallows and opened it, watching faces of the Storm and Rain Guardians.

Finally Gokudera opened his mouth.

"J-juudaime… s-sacrificed his h-hand f-for me?.."

"Yep."

**_"JUUUUUUUUUDDAAAAIMEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!"_**

Byakuran blinked as the dust in form of Gokudera's figure started to dispel.

Takeshi awkwardly laughed at the act. Hayato was too emotional and impressionable when things concerned Tsuna.

"Sooo…" the raven hummed looking back at Byakuran. "Verde brought up Tsuna? It's something unexpected. I never thought he is that kind of person."

Byakuran smiled in reply.

"But it's strange, don't you think? We met even in that horrible world…"Takeshi mused. "Coincidence?"

"Destiny~" sang Byakuran.

Takeshi laughed. "I don't believe in it. We built our destinies ourselves."

"As you wish." The albino shrugged.

"By the way, why story was so rapid? Verde knew Tsuna since he was five, right? Then why you only told about our meetings?"

Byakuran allowed himself to be impressed with the sensible questions the most easy-going Guardian was asking. Who knew that there were some brains in his head, to notice and understand such nuances?

"Well, these observations where written in Verde's private journal that we found in his laboratory. And there were mentioned only these meeting and some Verde's observations about Tsunayoshi-kun's behavior."

"What about the Vongola Boxes? I remember Shoichi telling that the Vongola Boxes exist only in this parallel?"

"Ahhh~ The Vongola Boxes…" Byakuran mused. "Probably Sho-chan and Tsunayoshi-kun didn't finish them in time, because it was the world from where I took my other self, Ghost."

"So, that whole parallel world was destroyed?"

Even Byakuran couldn't suppress the slightest shiver that run down his spine from the Takeshi's icy glare.

He wondered if it really was necessary to mention that fact, but he was too busy dodging blade, water, swallow and dog's teeth to bother.

The Rain Guardian sure can be very scary~

**Chapter 2: End**


	7. Chapter 3: Part 1

**A/N: Well thank you everybody who opened this fic~ Love and thanks for _Alia Inverse, anionymm, ReGyMi, Seithr-Kairy, Serceus, Kumiko Fukuda, amy0213, robyalix, 12animecat, tora-chan83, Inoue Orihime15, XxShadowfangxX, Feidee_ for adding this fic to their favs and for following~ And extra love for _Alia Inverse, XxShadowfangxX, Soul of the Worl_d (my dearest beta for another story~) and two guests _viola farfalla and LoonyMadHatter_ for reviewing this fic~ Reviews made me all warm inside ;3 It's always interesting to know what people like or not in your stories.**

**Well so many positiveness for the story written by a russian speaker... I'm honored. ;D**

**I hope you will like this chapter. By the way originally this PW (parallel world) was 6 in order. But I finished it earlier, so I decided to break this order a little. ;T **

**Sorry for a long a/n!~**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Amano's drugs.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Part 1**

Mukuro was walking down the corridor of the Vongola Mansion to the Tsunayoshi-kun's office, to bring his report about the recent mission he was on, when he felt that extremely unpleasant presence.

"Byakuran." On his face bloomed his trademark half-smile half-smirk. "What brought you here?"

"Oh~ Mukuro-kun, it's not polite to ask such things while pointing sharp objects at the one you ask~" Byakuran hummed, while playing with the tip of the familiar trident pointed at his chest.

"Ku-fu-fu~ You are not the person I would like to receive tips about politeness from, Byakuran." Mukuro narrowed his eyes at the albino. "What are you doing here?"

"Playing with the Rain Arcobaleno and Takeshi-kun in hide and seek~"

"Hmm." Mukuro put his trident away. "Well, it looks like you have fun."

"Ohhh~ Yes I am~" Byakuran put a finger on his lips and mischievously smiled. "It reminds me of another type of _Games_."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow and let out his creepy laugh.

"Ku-fu-fu-fu~ Well-well it looks like you have some interesting things to tell~"

Byakuran laughed in reply.


	8. Chapter 3: PW3: Games

**6(original order)/ PW3 Summary:** 'M' Games were not just for the entertainment of greedy spectaculars, it was a warzone itself, where the strongest Famiglias are fighting for their existences. Because the Millifiore Famiglia, the ruler of the world, don't favor weaklings. But what is that Famiglia that had won the latest games? And what is it with their name? The Clam?

**Inspired by:** _'And I was your Sky' _by **Nyx** (pity it looks like this story was deleted)

**Warnings:** AU, 5YLVongola10thGeneration, OOC-ness

**Title: **Games

* * *

"Have you heard?"

"Yes. That Tomaso Famiglia lost _the_ _Rain's_ _Breeze_! It was their 3d loss!"

"Have you seen a tape of their _Prize_?"

"Yeah, it was strange. You got that black out too?"

"Mhm. Probably some Millifiore soldier got too excited and destroyed a camera."

"Yeah, that's probably it."

"By the way, what do you think about this _dark horse_ that appeared at the previous _Storm's Fury_?"

"You mean _**that**_ Famiglia? I don't know, they are pretty interesting, but what's with their name? _The Clam?_ Seriously!"

"But they were amazing! Have you seen how that guy bombed others? And their other member in _the_ _Rain's Breeze_ surprised me too."

"You are right. Who knew that guy with stupid smile can fight like that?.."

Whispers, gossips, assumptions and predictions traveled through lips to ears, through men and women to children and elders, as there was no one who didn't hear about the recent 'M' Games. The figure in black glided through the crowd unnoticed, listening to the people's gossips, while heading to his destination.

"-he was so cute!-"

"-and his green eyes glared so scary-"

"-never thought somebody with such a lame name could-"

"-won this Rain's Breeze! It was amazing how this-"

"-Tomaso even managed to last so long, I can't wait-"

"-to see who will win in the next combined game-"

"-_Misty Cloudy Day_, what is with this name? I thought Lord Byakuran-"

"-disapproved combined games! People asked-"

"-to do it, long time ago! But you never wanted to go to-"

"-'M' Games! I got two tickets!-"

When figure in black finally reached more deserted area, he hardly could hide his irritation. With a huff he turned to an empty street, and went through a small gates, heading towards a tall building. He silently passed the guards, who didn't even look at him and entered the elevator. When doors opened at the penthouse, the man lifted an illusion from himself and stepped into a white room.

"Lord Byakuran." He lifted his index finger and a thumb to his face in a greeting sign, kneeling before his Boss.

"Torikabuto-kun~ Welcome back." The Millifiore Boss smiled at his Mist Guardian. "How was your walk?"

"Thank you, my Lord." Torikabuto stood up. "My lord, people are talking about recent Games. And I heard myself their gossips about _the Clam_."

The Mist Guardian couldn't help but wince a little, when Byakuran's grip on his marshmallows tightened.

"Is that so, Torikabuto-kun?" the albino hummed. "Well, it can be helped, _**they**_ appeared so suddenly and won two previous Games. People will start to talk about it." He mused, stuffing marshmallows into his mouth.

"But I wonder…" Byakuran trailed off and turned to look out of the window at the grey sky outside.

* * *

I-Pin wasn't sure if what she was doing was a right thing. She was a girl with a good sense of honor and justice, and never in her ten years of life she have done something, she consider not right. It honestly wasn't her fault that she was eavesdropping in the little wardrobe like a really-really bad person.

She was doing her usual job, checking rooms for the participants of 'M' Games, because Lord Byakuran was generous enough to worry about trivial thing like this. She was neatly placing marshmallows in the vase, when suddenly there were a yell in a corridor and quickly approaching steps. She panicked, because she wasn't supposed to be seen, as she is a mere errand girl. Some Famiglias can be quite aggressive, and she didn't want to knock someone out with her Kempo. In her panicked state she couldn't think straight, so she darted to a nearest cover (which happened to be a narrow small wardrobe for coats) and hide her presence. She kept her squeak for herself when the door banged open.

"I can't believe that you bastards will work together!" The door slammed close.

"Ku-fu-fu~ Why are you so grumpy? You already won your '_game'_, it's time for others to have some fun~"

"Ha-ha! Yeah, it's only fair if these guys will play too! Besides it's their '_game'_. After all it's called _Misty Cloudy Day-_"

"I know how it is called idiot. I'm just worried that this place won't be standing after their '_play'_."

"I d-don't want to be here when it happens." A meek voice didn't belong to a man, I-Pin noticed. It was a boy's.

"Why did you even came, coward?"

"Nii-san, told me to… I can't refuse Nii-san…"

The door opened again, this time more quietly.

"Cloud-san, I have a message from Boss." a soft female voice said.

"Hn?" answered somebody I-Pin didn't hear before.

"He is begging you not to destroy anything, not to kill anyone you want and to adhere to the plan."

"Hn."

"And what about me? Did our dear little _Boss_ lost any fear for me? Ku-fu~"

"For this, I'm here." There was a threat in the soft voice that made I-Pin shiver a little.

"I'm happy that at least Boss held the muscle-brain far away from the stadium. He will be more useful with that freak Longchamp…"

"Ha-ha-ha~ Last time Senpai flipped benches in his section~"

"He flipped the _whole_ section, idiot."

"I know~"

Suddenly the door under I-Pin's weight gave in forward, and she with a yelp fell on the floor. The girl instantly felt the room's occupant's stares bore into her. I-Pin hesitantly lifted her head and met face to face with the boy with bright green eyes.

"Hey, are you-?"

"Kyyyaaa!"

**-CRASH-**

It wasn't really I-Pin's fault. It was just her trained from birth reflexes, that made her punch that boy so hard that he crushed into the opposite wall. He was invading her personal space!

"Wow." somebody whistled at her right. It was a tall man with tanned skin, cheerful hazel eyes and short black hair.

"Tch. Stupid cow." grumbled another one at her left. This man has silver hair that reached his chin and blazing green eyes.

"My-my~ This girl sure have a strong punch~" snickered the third man, who was sitting on one of the sofas across the room, near the passed out teen. I-Pin noticed his mismatched eyes and shuddered a little.

"Are you okay?" the only female of the group tried to wake up the teen. She has beautiful violet hair and eye of the same color, when another one was covered with a black eye patch.

All of them were wearing traditional for 'M' games black suits with different colored shirts underneath, that identified their attributes. I-Pin could recognize the Rain and Storm representatives that participated in recent games. Her eyes widened and she paled, when she understood _**who**_ they were.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" she hastily stood up and bowed repeatedly. "I d-didn't mean to e-eavesdrop, I-I j-just- P-please d-don't k-ki-"

"Stop it." Someone snarled.

I-Pin lifted her head and her eyes instantly fell on all-too-familiar face.

She felt her legs nearly gave away under her as fresh tears appeared in her eyes, and she put her hands over her mouth, so not to scream out loud.

"_S-s-shi-shou?.."_

Everybody in room blinked when I-Pin launched herself at the owner of the grey eyes.

"I didn't know you were teaching someone Hibari!" the tall raven-haired looked in question at the mentioned man, who was frowning at the girl hanging around his neck.

"Awww~ The fearsome Cloud was teaching this little girl~ I knew you have a fetish for a cute things~" laughed the mismatched eye man. Until the young woman hit him on the head with a trident, that appeared from nowhere.

"Stop this taunting Mukuro-sama. She is upset, can't you see?" The woman hid her weapon and approached the girl who was sobbing her heart out on Hibari's shoulder.

"No need to be so mean my dear Chrome…" grumbled Mukuro while rubbing his new bruise.

"Tch. You deserved that Pineapple-head." Smirked a little the silver-haired man, looking as Chrome gently pried I-Pin's arms of from the man, quietly coaxing the raven-haired girl to calm down.

"I don't know her." Hibari brushed away wrinkles on his suit and turned to the tall raven. "So it's obvious I didn't teach her Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Well, it looks like she knows you."

"Or she confused him with someone else." The silver-haired man approached two females and crouched next to them. "Oi. What's your name?"

"Gokudera-san." Chrome frowned at him, while holding the sobbing girl. "Be a little more gentle, will you?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Yeah-yeah. So, what's your name?"

"I-I-P-pin…"

"I-Pin, I-Pin…" hummed Gokudera searching through his memory."Isn't it-"

At the same time the teen stirred and groaned out loud.

"Aaaarrrgh… What hit me?"

"The little girl. Pathetic as always stupid cow." Snickered Mukuro.

"Hey!"

They were interrupted by a jingle and a woman's voice.

"_All participants of today's 'M' Games, please approach your assigned entrances. The __**Misty Cloudy Day **__will start in 15 minutes."_

"Finally~" Mukuro stood up and stretched out his hands.

Hibari adjusted the collar of his violet shirt with a little smirk.

"Good luck, Mukuro-sama, Hibari-san." Chrome smiled at two men.

"Don't you dare to lose, bastards." Gokudera sent a glare at them, which Hibari returned and Mukuro just smirked at him.

"Have fun~" Yamamoto waved at them as they exited the room.

"Geez, these guys are going to destroy everything… Nii-san will be so angry later."

"Are you okay now?" Chrome asked I-Pin while wiping the girl's face.

"Y-yes. T-thank you…" I-Pin hesitantly looked over people remained in the room. "Y-you aren't g-going to kill me?.."

"Tch. What are you talking about? Why will we kill Fon-san's student?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow as she gapped.

"S-shishou! B-but- h-how?-"

"Only one person look like Hibari, that you can confuse two of them." Yamamoto smiled kindly at girl.

"And you are lucky that this guy didn't snap at you for this." The teen rubbed his head. I-Pin turned to him and noticed his bruised face.

"I-I'm sorry that I hit you… My name is I-Pin and who are you?"

"My name is Lambo." The 10-year-old boy smiled at her, his curly hair bouncing as he neared her.

"But you can call me _The Amazing Lambo-sama_."

* * *

Bluebell was irritated. She was sitting in her favorite armchair (specially made for her by the best designer in Italia, who she _**accidently**_ drowned later because he insulted her amazing taste) and swinging her legs back and forth, while pouting at the albino in front of her. Byakuran was sitting on a sofa in front of a big plasma screen and eating his favorite marshmallows, and _**not**_ paying any attention to her. It was one of the rarest times when she was the only Funeral Wrath accompanying Byakuran-sama. No annoying Zakuro, or creepy Torikabuto, or Kikyo and Daisy who stick to Byakuran like glue.

But Byakuran wasn't moving his gaze away from the screen where today's players were introducing themselves. He was hungrily watching each of them, and Bluebell couldn't understand what was so interesting about these weak people, who will be dead soon, one way or another.

"Boo~ Why are you so booo~ring today Byakuran?~" Bluebell jumped from the armchair on the sofa near Byakuran, but the albino didn't replied, he just hummed and popped another marshmallow into his mouth. Bluebell growled a little in annoyance.

"Byakurraaaaaan~"

No reply.

Bluebell huffed and turned to the screen, where on the stadium exited members of another Famiglia.

"…_Our next participants are members of the new Famiglia, with the peculiar name, __**The Clam**__. Let's hope that on this game they will entertain us like their colleagues on others two~"_

Stadium burst into applause, shouts and cheers. Everybody was excited to see this new Famiglia in action. But Bluebell was far from happy. She looked, pale and horrified, as Byakuran crashed a bag of marshmallow in his hands. His violet eyes were wide open and on his lips appeared wide and sickly crazy smile.

"So…_**they**_ are here too"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in another part of Europe, in the underground base, in front of the screen (that was definitely bigger than one in the Byakuran's VIP room) on the big velvet red sofa, were sitting two young males. One was short, with wild brown hair and another one, was older and with short white hair.

"Ouch. This probably hurts." The brunet winced at the screen, when another one burst out laughing.

"Hibari and Rokudo sure work great together!"

"Yeah, this _**is**_ exactly the main _**problem**_." He winced once more as another participant of game was launched through the air by his Cloud.

The white-haired man patted him on shoulder, which nearly resulted the youngest to fell from the sofa.

"Cheer up Sawada!" his smile turned into serious one and he looked at the brunet.

"We will win the world back."

**.Owari.**


	9. Chapter 3: Part 2

**Chapter 3: Part 2**

"Hmmm~ What an interesting parallel it is~ So you turned Mafia into a some sick game to entertain yourself?" Mukuro picked a sliced pineapple from his plate and took a bite from it. They moved to the library during the story, and now was sitting and having a 'fruit-tea-party'.

"Well, I couldn't find Tsunayoshi-kun, so decided to have some fun~" Byakuran sighed happily at a marshmallow flavored tea in his hand.

Mukuro laughed a little.

"You have guts to tell me everything in the face."

"Well~ It's not like you are going to attack me just for some story about how you willingly worked under Tsunayoshi-kun and _**back to back**_ with Kyoya-kun in the other parallel world~"

"Maybe I won't." Mukuro smiled.

Something crashed next to Byakuran and the albino disappointedly watched at a cup handle that was left in his hands.

"But _**he**_ will."

"_**I will bite you to death."**_

**Chapter 3: End**

* * *

**A/N: By the way stuff (like fanfictions, music, art and just suggetions) are accepted for inspiration ;D**


	10. Chapter 4: Part 1

**A/N: I'm so happy with this fic right now. ;D Because I made another person happy with it, and this person will make other people happy too! ;D**

**Big Thank You to _dropxheartz, Lunakatsuma, FinalXFantasy91, Hibari Katomi, The Neo Productions, OtakuMegane, symbion, Lotori_ for adding this fic to their favs and following~ And Extra Big Thanks for_ XxShadowfangxX and Alia Inverse_ *wink-wink* for reviewing the chapter 3~ I'm happy to know that you liked previous chapter so much!**

**WARNINGS **for this chapter: I'm not good in curses on english, so if something will be confusing... sorry? ;D**  
**

**************Disclaimer: I don't own Amano's drugs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Part 1**

The Vongola Mansion was in uproar today, but it was no wonder for its stuff, as everyday in the Vongola Mansion was chaotic since the Tenth Generation and their friends started to live here. It was normal for the servants to ignore the traces of blood, while cleaning up the mess and the guards to ignore the wails of assassins and subordinates alike, as they dragged them to the interrogation room and medical wing respectably. Any Mafioso who had no experience in the Tenth Generation's behavior will be mentally scared for life, if they step into the Mansion unprepared.

But definitely not this man.

"_**VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Stupid BOSS!"**_

Superbi Squalo was stomping down the halls of the Mansion, pissed off that he was the one to come and report to the Baby Bastard Boss, because _**his **_Boss was a fucking asshole and his fellow officers were a bunch of mother-fucker psychos. The long-haired man sliced some expensive shit in his irritation, while grumbling under his nose that he wasn't fucking _**mommy**_ for those bastards to do their jobs for them. It was a Gay-man's job.

While he was slicing some more (_**very**_) expensive things in the hall, something rushed past him, messing up his hair.

"_**VOOOOI**_! Carefully fuckers! If you are fighting do it properly and kill each other already!" he shouted at the people who were exchanging blows in the air.

"Sorry Squalo-kun~"

"Shut up herbivore." The Cloud man snapped at the silver-haired, earning another 'VOOOI' from him and then turned to the albino. "And you, pay attention to our fight."

"Sorry~ But I'm bored already~ Maybe we will finish it another time? And I think Tsunayoshi-kun won't be very happy to see that you destroyed two of his favorite dining rooms, three living rooms, the game room, and half of the corridors and the hall with an expensive stuff~"

Squalo witnessed unbelievable. Hibari Kyoya, the guy who destroyed his watch just to fight Xanxus, the guy who was untamable cloud - _**the fucking fight-obsessed!-**_ lowered his weapons!

"We will continue later." He said like as if it wasn't Byakuran who suggested it, but his own decision. "I have a report to the Omnivore. But we aren't finished." He sent last glare at Byakuran and turned back.

"How the _**fuck**_ did you do that?" gapped Squalo at the hole where disappeared the raven-haired man.

"The mention of Tsunayoshi-kun make wonders nowadays~" Byakuran lowered himself at Squalo's level. "I still can't believe that he managed to tame such people like Kyoya-kun, Mukuro-kun and Xanxus-kun too~"

"VOOOOI! He fucking didn't 'tame' Boss!"

"You want a proof?" Byakuran put a hand on Squalo's shoulder and silver-haired man grimaced at the albino's smile.

"Will one story change your mind?~"


	11. Chapter 4: PW4: Flame

**9/PW4 Summary:** Xanxus never thought that he will be asked to be a big brother. But it's really hard to say 'no' when those huge brown orbs were blinking expectedly at him.

**Inspired by:** I don't remember how this fic is called, but it's plot is vaguely similar to mine… If I'm copying it – sorry, but I really don't remember what was in that fic o_o

**Warnings:** AU, Dead!Nana, Xanxus and horrible OOC-ness

**Title: **Flame

* * *

Xanxus scowled and glared at a little piece of trash that was standing on front of him, trembling and pale, but stubbornly refusing to budge under his heavy glare.

And how did he get into this situation?

When his ears reached the news that somebody was coming to the Vongola Mansion, he hadn't thought that it will be a brat of that blond _idiota_, so-called _the young Lion of the Vongola,_ the head of CEDEF and his old man's External Advisor.

Of course he heard about what happened with that trash. News that the head of the CEDEF personally wiped out the whole Famiglia for killing his woman, quickly spread out through the trusted mouths in the Vongola Mansion. But nobody mentioned that this idiot has a son, who was now standing in front of him, looking like backed in a corner rabbit than the son of the strongest person after Nono in the whole Famiglia.

"I won't repeat again, fuck off, trash."

The rabbit-brat flinched at his words but remained on his place.

Xanxus let out an irritated growl. His old man asked to be nice (as nice as possible) to the little trash, because he has a hard time, lost his mother and blah-blah-blah.

The minor things like that didn't bother the 15-year old. All he wanted is to be left alone.

"Y-y-you shouldn't s-s-say b-bad word-ds." the trash stuttered out.

Xanxus snorted. Who was this trash to say him what to do?

"K-k-k-kaa-chan said b-bad guys s-say bad w-w-words."

Oh, great, now little trash started to cry.

"Yo-you mustn't s-s-say b-bad things, b-because you are n-nice."

The red-eyed teen was sure that there was something with his Japanese. Did brat just called him _**nice**_?

"Don't fucking call me _**nice**_."

The teary brown eyes looked at him and the brat shakily smiled.

"But y-you are a-a n-nice guy. You h-helped m-me."

If this brat calls throwing him at his bawling father, after screaming at him for being stupid to wander far away from his idiotic old man and annoy him, a 'help'.

"Get lost." Snarled Xanxus and walked away.

He heard brat scrambled after him and ran, trying to keep up with teen's long legs. He heard brat pant and stumble, as he headed to the gardens. He went through corridors filled with a low-ranked trash that he didn't bother to acknowledge.

"…_It's master Xanxus…"_

"…_wonder who will be his victim today?..."_

"…_I heard he snapped again…"_

Nothing new here. Xanxus yawned, ignoring the brat's yelp when he tripped.

"_Is that Signore Iemitsu's son?"_

"_Are you sure? They look nothing alike."_

"_Such a pitiful boy. Wonder how long he will last?..."_

"_He should have been killed with his mother…"_

"_Who need this little problem around?..."_

The teen was getting irritated. Did these trashes have nothing better to do than gossip?

He fastened his steps and finally exited the Mansion, stepping into the gardens. He stopped to enjoy the quietness and freedom from all those low living beings, when suddenly something small and warm bumped into his legs with a yelp.

Xanxus groaned. This fucking brat was persistent!

"Look." He whirled around to glare at the brat on the earth. He ignored the brat's puffy and teary eyes, scratches on his knees and hands and his dirty clothes. "What the fuck do you want?"

The brat bitted his lip and sniffled.

"I-it's s-s-scary here." He sobbed out, curling his legs under him. "And t-t-those people g-give me w-weird looks. B-b-b-but Too-chan asked m-me to be a g-g-good boy and w-w-wait f-for him. I t-thought X-x-xanxus-nii w-wouldn't m-m-mind if I w-wait with him…"

"What did you call me brat?" Xanxus raised an eyebrow.

"X-x-xanxus-nii?.." repeated the confused brat. "I can't c-call you t-that? B-but I h-h-hoped I c-could a-ask Xanxus-nii to be m-my big b-brother…"

"Why would you want me to be your brother?"

"Y-you are n-nice. You helped m-me, and you d-d-don't look at me weirdly l-like others. I thought Xanxus-nii w-will understand, b-because I like Xanxus-nii and w-want him to be m-my b-brother…" the kid pressed his face into his knees trying to not sob too loud. He really wanted this nii-san to be his nii-san. He was warm, like his Too-chan and Jii-chan, but a little more angrily-like warm. His eyes were pretty red color, and he looked at him not like others. He knew that look in nii-san eyes, he saw it on his face every time he look at the mirror after Kaa-chan went to his Popo*, so he hoped this nii-san will understand, will help him…

Something warm on his head stopped chain of his thoughts.

"First." A hand on his head felt warm and strong. "Stop crying."

The kid hiccupped and started to furiously rub his eyes, while trying to stifle his sobs.

"Second." The hand on his head disappeared and kid looked up at those pretty red eyes. "When you want something, ask for it like a Boss."

The kid nodded and stood up. Clenching his little hands in fists he bravely looked up straight into the teen's eyes.

"Will you be my big brother?"

Xanxus smirked.

"What's your name, brat?"

"Tsuna! You can call me Tsuna, Xanxus-nii!" beamed bra-Tsuna.

The red-eyed teen looked at the happily smiling kid in front of him.

"It's lame. I will just call you 'mini-trash'."

"Wha?- But- _**Xanxus-nii**_!"

**.Owari.**


	12. Chapter 4: Part 2

**Chapter 4: Part 2**

"_**It was so heartwarming~"**_

Byakuran smiled. "Sure it was. I see you liked it~"

"Of course I do! Don't be silly, who won't like this story?~"

"Well, it looks like Squalo-kun didn't." Byakuran turned away from a flamboyant man to look at the frozen silver-haired captain.

"Don't mind him~" Lussuria waved it off. "He just in shock after imagining little Tsuna-chan and Boss in good relationships~ I'm so happy that I stumbled on you! I always knew that Boss was a gentle person inside~ But your story proves it." the man in glasses sniffed dramatically. "If only he would show his gentle side more often."

"By the way, why are you here Lussuria-chan?~ I thought only Squalo-kun came here?"

"Oh!" Lussuria waved his hand. "It's just I felt so sorry that Squalo went all alone to give our reports, so I and others decided to join him-"

"_**Y-you**_-" interrupted a hoarse voice.

"Oh, Squalo-taicho you are awake!"

"_** #$!$% #$%!)%$*%#!"***_

"Why so rude, Squalo-kun?~" Byakuran sighed as second time in a day he dodged a blade from another Rain Guardian.

Superbi didn't answer. He just lunged at the albino, like a shark that smelled the blood.

Lussuria sighed, watching them fight.

"I think Squalo-taicho is now mentally scarred for life… Mou~"

**Chapter 4: end**


	13. Chapter 5: Part 1

**A/N: Sooo, I'm back ;D And thanks to all people who faved and followed from last chap!**

**WARNINGS **more and more mistakes and OOC.)**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amano's drugs.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Part 1**

It wasn't so hard to get away from the Varia Captain. In his blind rage the silver-haired male was literally… _**blind**_.

Byakuran hummed as he listened to Squalo's faint angry screams somewhere far away from his current residence and wondered if this type of thing was familiar to his current companion.

After his little warm up with Kyoya-kun and Squalo-kun, it was benefiting for him to agree for Lussuria to make him some snack. Well, usually he wouldn't have accepted this kind of offer especially from the Varia, but well… he really wanted to eat those cream puffs that Lussuria promised to make him.

And now, he was sitting at the table with a plate of still warm cream-puffs and a steaming cup of marshmallow flavored tea in front of him, ignoring widely grinning Lussuria on the other side of the table.

Taking a bite from one the puffs he let a content sigh slip past his lips. Even if it wasn't as good as Namimori's custom ones, it still was enjoyable to eat something sweet.

From corner of his eye, Byakuran noticed Lussuria fiddling with a pink napkin and he let a smirk appear on his lips. He leaned his elbows on the table and propped his chin on the one hand, while holding with the other his cream puff and taking a small bits from it.

"Sooo, Lussuria-chan." The man flinched a little hearing a sly note in the albino's voice. "I can assume you invited me for a cup of tea for something more than just trying out your cooking?"

Lussuria giggled a high-pitched sound and shrugged. "Well, you can't blame me for wanting to get on your good side for information."

"Hmm, bribing me with sweets seems logical enough." Byakuran agreed with a little chuckle, popping the remainders of the puff into his mouth before grinning his toothy grin.

"So? You up for another story?"


	14. Chapter 5: PW5: Warmth

**3/PW5** **Summary**: Hospitals were the coldest places he ever have been, noticed Shamal, the doctor of the Kokuyo Hospital, while walking during his evening shift through the corridors. He saw too much blood, too many broken hearts, and too many deaths. So it's no wonder he became quite a skeptical man. But maybe it's not so cold here as he thought at first?

**Inspired by:** the lack of Shamal in last chapters and Kids!Vongola10thGeneration fics

**Warnings: **AU, 7YB!Vongola10thGeneration, Destroyed!Vongola

**Title: **Warmth

* * *

Noises instantly surrounded him, as Shamal entered the Kokuyo Hospital, passing by Samantha, a nurse on the shift. He threw her a flirtatious smile, on which he received a clipboard in his face.

"Get to work Dr Shamal! We have new-comers."

"Anything for you sweetheart~" he blew a kiss to the nurse which she successfully escaped, and went to his office to retrieve his white coat.

Dr Shamal was working in the Kokuyo Hospital for 4 years already, and was known as the biggest flirt and pervert around here and it was a wonder why he wasn't dismissed yet. It was probably because everybody (even his usual love-victims) couldn't deny the fact that Dr Shamal was the best Doctor in the hospital, even if he refused to treat men. His experience and guidance saved many lives and for that he deserved (some kind of) respect from his co-workers.

He shrugged of his trenchcoat and slightly shivered at the cold air of his office. He probably should consider installing a conditioner, but he is too busy to do so. Shamal sighed and put on his perfectly white laboratory coat and left his office.

He has a work to do.

* * *

When he finally exited the room of his last for today patient, Shamal was completely worn out and exhausted. And the weather didn't really help his mood. Outside, the sun was blocked with the clouds and the mist fell over the town. The rain started to drizzle, and Shamal could feel a scent of the storm in his mouth, as far away on the horizon flashed the lightning. To lift his mood up he will probably need a couple of dates with pretty-pretty ladies for tonight. The man stared a little at the dark sky and wondered if it was only him or it was really cold in the hospital?

From his musings Shamal was brought by a sound of voices. Somehow, the dark-eyed man wandered into the part of the hospital where lay children. The man scowled a little. He didn't like dealing with brats and the feelings were mutual. Most of the children were afraid of him or just plainly hated him. But Shamal wasn't bothered by it, at least as long as there was no pretty woman near.

His eyes caught a number of the room he stood near.

'_Number 696…'_ he searched through his memory, because those numbers seems familiar… Ah! It was where were placed some of the new-comers. Though, he didn't know that there were children among them.

With sudden curiosity he stepped closer to the door and noticed that it was slightly opened. He listened to the voices that he was sure belonged to the children.

"Shh! You will wake them!"

"Ha-ha, sorry, but he won't sit still…"

"You should have left him in his crib, you idiot!"

"But he would be lonely Octopus-head!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Shut up all of you."

"S-sorry…"

Shamal took a peek into the room. There were five little figures gathered around two beds. Five little boys around 7-8 years. Shamal noticed in the hands of the tallest a little baby in a green blanket.

"Are they brother and sister?" Asked a boy, who looked youngest among all of them (except for a baby) with wild brown hair and eyes of the same shade, dressed in an orange shirt and blue pants.

"Look at their haircuts, obviously they are to the extreme!" another boy, with white hair and grey eyes, crossed his arms and vigorously nodded. He seems to be older than the first and was dressed in a pale yellow shirt and white shorts.

"Idiot, you and your sister don't have similar haircuts. Does it make you not-siblings?" rolled his eyes another one with silver hair and green eyes, in a red button up shirt and dark shorts, who was standing at the other side of the brunet.

"But they really do look like siblings…" The dark-haired boy with a baby in his hands, looked the same age as the brunet and the silver-haired and he was wearing a blue and white shirt and grey pants. He often turned down his soft-brown eyes at the baby and hushed him, while trying to keep his hold on the squirming infant. Shamal couldn't see the baby, but he caught a sight of curly black hair peeking from behind the blanket and little pale arms stretching out in the air.

The last boy snorted at his companions. Shamal noticed that the dark-haired kid stood farthest from everyone, but he didn't move his grey-blue gaze from the others. He was closely watching as the brunet corrected the blanket on one of the patients. The last boy was the same age as the white-haired one and dressed in a simple black pajamas, looking like he was dragged from bed (and considering the looks –read _**glares**_- he gave to the white-haired one – he probably was).

Shamal's gaze moved to the beds, where were lying two children. A boy and a girl. They had similar haircuts that reminded him about something tropic, but in strange shade of indigo and purple, and a similar pale complex (probably from whatever treatment they were given) but beside that they didn't have any other similar features.

"Let's go back, we don't want them to wake up from the noise, don't we?" the boy with the baby turned to the others.

"But what if they will wake up, and got scary because they will be all alone?" meekly asked the brunet, looking worriedly back at the beds. The others became silent and exchanged the looks, contemplating the statement.

"Please?" And –oh god- another reason why Shamal hated kids. That damn puppy-eyes. And the charms they have on a weak-minded people, but _**this**_ little guy almost made _**him**_ fell into submission.

"Of course, we will stay!" almost immediately the silver-haired boy nodded in agreement, while glaring at others to do so too.

"Yeah, I don't think it will be very nice to leave them all alone in the unfamiliar place." The tall boy gave in the second, with a little warm smile on his face.

"I extremely agree!" Everybody hushed the white-haired boy who comically clumped his hands over his mouth.

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes and huffed, turning to the window and hopping with agility that shouldn't be possessed by someone so young, on the windowsill.

"I'm taking a nap." He deadpanned at the confused look of the others. "I won't waste my sleep even if I will stay." He elaborated further with a roll of his eyes, when the confused looks didn't waver.

The tall boy's face broke into a brilliant grin as he looked at the older boy. "It's a great idea! We all can sleepover here!" And with these words he turned to an old little armchair that was situated on the other side in front of the beds and tucked the baby deep into the worn-out cushion. "Come on!" he said before lifting himself into the armchair and lying on the baby's side.

The brunet with a little smile scrambled towards the armchair and climbed up to curl on the other side of the baby, who instantly cooed at being surrounded by warmth and gripped the both boy's shirts.

The silver head spluttered his protests (Shamal guessed that he wanted to sleep with the brunet), but was silenced when the grey-eyed boy grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to an uncomfortable little bench that was usually used for a bags of dirty patient's clothes or just generally for things to put on. Ignoring the hissing of the younger boy, the white-haired one pushed off the things that littered the bench to the one side and climbed on the free space, gesturing the other to do the same.

With a reluctant sigh the silver-haired boy climbed up after him and the both finally lied down, squirming and tossing, trying to lie more comfortably on the hard and narrow bench.

The dark-boy on the windowsill, who was twitching all the time while others were getting comfortable, sighed a content sigh when everybody finally settled down.

Shamal considered entering and throwing the impudent kids away, but it seems like he couldn't move or speak or even think properly. He just continued to stand in the dark corridor with his gaze directed on the floor and listening as shuffling in the room ceased and breaths got quieter.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a soft voice and Shamal lifted his eyes again.

"It's nice isn't it?"

It was the brunet, who was holding his hands protectively around the already sleeping infant.

"Yeah." The dark-haired boy next to him hummed in agreement, his hands around both the brunet and the infant, acting like a protective cocoon. "Interesting, what they are like? If one of them is like Hibari, it would be very nasty." The boy chuckled and the silver-haired from the bench snorted in agreement.

"You can say it baseball-freak. One of him is more than enough already." He shot a half-hearted glare at the silently breathing boy on the windowsill.

The brunet giggled a little, before sighing a happy sigh. "Well, maybe the girl will be nice. Kyoko-chan needs another girl friend. I don't think that she is too happy being friends only with us-"

"Don't say nonsense Sawada!" The white-haired boy said quietly and suddenly sternly. "Kyoko is happy to have you as your friends!"

"I know Onii-chan." The brunet said a little guilty. "But it will be nice if she and Kyoko-chan can become friends. They could do girly stuff together, like tea parties or dress-ups."

Shamal didn't expect the boy on the windowsill to snort on that. "It's just because you don't want to play dress-ups with Sasagawa Kyoko."

The blush that covered the brunet's face was the answer.

And Shamal stood and looked and listened, as five boys (and one asleep infant) quietly argued about what are their new friends will be like and what will they do, when they'll finally wake up.

He wasn't really bothered with the fact that his shift was long ago over, and that he had dates with quite pretty women scheduled.

No, he wasn't. Because for the first time in his 20 with something years of practice he didn't feel so cold in the hospital anymore.

Even if slightly, he felt warmer.

**.Owari.**


	15. Chapter 5: Part 2

**Chapter 5: Part 2**

Byakuran paused when he heard quite sniffling and confusedly blinked. The albino surveyed the table and with a slight confusion noticed that his audience extended quite drastically. And why he didn't notice it? Ah, probably Chrome-chan's fault. It explained how at the table appeared three more persons.

"It was so beautiful, desu~" sniffed the woman with short dark brown hair. Byakuran searched through his memory for a name. If he was right, she was Miura Haru.

"I know, right Haru-chi? Though not as the previous one, about Bossu…" Lussuria at the brunet's right nodded.

Chrome who sat on the other side was silently sniffing too, with her bright-violet eye brimming with tears. I-Pin next to her was blowing her nose in Lussuria's napkin and mumbling something on Chinese.

Three young women and man seemed to ignore the former Millefiore Boss, as they continued to share their opinions about the adorableness and cuteness and other interesting adjectives.

"Marshmallow-san."

Ah, Chrome-chan and her nicknames.

"Mhm?" Byakuran raised an eyebrow at the violet-haired woman.

"How did you obtain such private information?" Chrome's eye was red and puffy, but determination and sternness in her gaze made anyone think twice, before assuming that she was weak and vulnerable.

"I believe it was Zakuro-kun who talked to the doctor. Trident Shamal is quite talkative after a good bottle of whiskey."

Byakuran thought it was wise not to mention the fact that Shamal told them about the little Vongolas five years _**after**_ they blew up the Kokuyo hospital and that Shamal was in drunken stupor since then.

Sad story.

But hey, even if he was psychotic ex-world conqueror with homicidal tendencies and almost nonexistent tact and self-preservation, he wasn't suicidal enough to piss off the Mafia women.

**Chapter 5: end**


	16. Chapter 6: Part 1

**A/N: So yeah... more than a month. *cough* So, what can I say? Since the end of the KHR my fangirlism died a little and I hit a writer's block. I put a hiatus on 'Paradox', 'cause it just won't budge. I nearly forgot about this fic too, but I found out that I actually finished chapter 6! So I decided to post it! Also, wanted to say that there are probably 2 or 3 more chapters left, so the end is near. **

**Thank you everybody who added this fic to their favs and followed since my last update and thank you for others who actually waited for an update.**

**Oh, one more thing. Alia Inverse wrote a fic based on idea of TBE chapter 'Games' called It's All Fun and Games. I really do suggest you to check it out, it's amazing. (I still have two more chapters to read~)  
**

**Another thing: I'm actually not very happy with this world.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Part 1**

In his fifteen years Lambo saw many things, some less than appropriate for the children his age or even for anyone's eyes. But being in the Mafia since _**forever**_, it was normal, like, routine-normal for him. And even if he was a bit jumpy and cautious –no, not a _coward_- about certain things, it was pretty understandable and stuff.

So it was normal for him to make an attempt to flee the kitchen at the sight of one former crazy world conqueror, one creepy gay assassin from Varia and three more or less deadly Vongola women.

His escape was completely justified, believe him. Because when ex-conqueror and gay assassin in one room was bad enough, three –not _one_, but _**three**_!- _crying_ women was something he didn't want to face -like- _**NEVER**_.

But it looks like Lady Luck wasn't merciful today to him too, he thought remorsefully, when he was dragged back into the kitchen by an illusionary rope.

"Lambo-kun!" he choked back a scream when upset Haru grabbed him into a hug. "We heard such a wonderful, heart-wrecking story~"

Lambo tuned down his sister-like figure's babbling, choosing instead to stare like a rabbit at the people around the table, noticing the amount of sweets and used paper-towels and amused smirk on the freaky-albino's face. Not good. Definitely not good.

"You have such a good relationship with each other." Lambo couldn't help but grimace at the albino's sly tone of voice. "Reminds me about one world..."

And Lambo really didn't want to listen anymore, but Haru's chokehold and Chrome, I-Pin and –oh **god**!- Lussuria's bodies that pressed closer to each other (and him at this matter) in anticipation made him unable to escape anything that was going to happen.

"M-maybe it w-will be b-better if I go?-" he tried, really, but Byakuran's narrowed gaze left him whimpering in defeat.

"Now-now, Lambo-kun, it's time for more story-telling."


	17. Chapter 6: PW6: The Dream of a Woman

**8/PW6 Summary:** When Haru moved into her new house, she didn't expect that her handsome neighbor is a parent. "I'm sure my sons and daughter will be happy to try out your cookies." "Hahi? Kids? How sweet! May I see them?" "Of course as soon as they will finish their –**KABOOM**- game…"

**Inspired by:** _'The life of a Parent'_ by **YohoAruto** (I'm not sure of this is considering as plagiarism, because while my idea is pretty similar with the concept, it have major differences too. Like AU, destroyed Vongola and stuff. But no, it's not something like prequel or sequel to the other author's fic. This fic is _**inspired**_ by it and stand totally alone. But if somebody still thinks it's a plagiarism – I'm sorry. I didn't intend to do so. If you think so, write me and I will put this chapter down.)

**Warnings:** AU, TYL!27, TYL!86, Children!Vongola10thGenerationGuardia ns,

**Title:** The Dream of a Woman

* * *

The oven 'ding'-ed signaling that cookies were ready and a woman with short brown hair hurried to get them out. She happily squealed at a perfect heart/flower/Namahage shaped cookies.

Miura Haru never was good at baking. Her best friend on the other hand, was a magician in a kitchen. She lent her a receipt of cookies that Haru modified to her preferences. She tried to bake and succeed in it! Well actually, it was her twelfth try to make more or less edible treat and finally they weren't burned, disfigured or turned into some weird purple babbling mess.

"Finally~ The best of the best: Haru's Super-Duper-Cookies are ready~" Haru happily twirled around her kitchen.

The 25-year old female gazed dreamily at her masterpiece, imagining how the one they are for will react…

_~Theatre of Haru's Imagination, presents~_

Handsome face and warm brown eyes brightened upon seeing Haru, who was dressed in a white sundress, with the basket full of perfect Haru's Super-Duper Cookies.

"Haru-san, for what do I owe a pleasure to witness your beauty today?" asked the smooth voice with a charming smile, leaving Haru dazzled and blushing.

"Mou~ Don't embarrass me~" She modestly waved him off. "I just decided to visit you and brought some of my homemade cookies."

Suddenly he was standing very close to her. So close that she could see every perfect ringlet of his brown hair and every twinkle in his handsome wide brown eyes. He took a cookie from her basket and bite at it with his perfect teeth, and Haru watched mesmerized as his perfect mouth moved, tasting out her cookie.

"Your cooking is heavenly!" he exclaimed with glee and lifted her bridal style and twirled them around.

She noticed that he was dressed in a suit that matched her dress, and they were standing on a red carpet and there were sakura petals falling around them.

"Ah~ Sawada-saaaan~"

_~Theatre of Haru's Imagination, the end~_

"Sawada-saaan~" Haru sighed with longing.

Yes, she was head over hills with her handsome neighbor, Sawada-san.

She remembered their first meeting, when he saved her (like a real Prince!~), as if it was only yesterday (well actually it was 3 days ago).

She was carrying her things from car into her new house, that day. She loaded herself with too many boxes that blocked her view of the path and she didn't notice a car that turned on the street, but somebody else did.

"Watch out!"

And the next thing she remembers was the fact that she was in the hands of a young man and two of them were lying on the concrete surrounded with the mayhem of her stuff.

"Are you alright?" asked a smooth deep voice. And Haru looked up at those gentle brown eyes…

And promptly fainted.

After that, she barely held her 'Haru-Stalking Mode' (that was developed in the high school when she fell in love with a boy, who didn't even know her name) in check, allowing herself only to find out his surname (which was too easy to do for her liking).

She decided to do it like a civilized adult, and finishing her moving in a record time of 3 days, she started planning a visit to her neighbor. Her traditional plans for such situation like 'May I borrow some sugar', 'My sheets accidently flew into your yard' and 'I'm scary Namahage that invaded your house' was crossed out immediately and she settled on simple 'I'm your new neighbor and wanted to get to know you and thank you with cookies'-strategy.

The aroma of cookies tickled her nose and she grinned excitedly. It was time to fight for the heart of her neighbor!

She changed her clothes (she doesn't have a white sundress, but she thought that a pretty flower-printed dress will suffice) and grabbed prepared beforehand basket and put in it slightly warm cookies. Haru closed the door of her house and exited the gate of her front yard, happily skipping towards Sawada-san's house next to her.

She inhaled and fisted her free hand.

'_I will do it!'_

~Ding-Dong~

The brown-haired woman held her breath as ring echoed through the house, and she heard voice behind the door and the handle of the front door turned…

"_**Behave**_- Ah! It's you Miss!"

He remembered her! Haru was ready to faint from happiness, but she held onto herself, she has a mission to do after all!

"Please accept this as Haru's 'Thank You' for saving her!" she held the basket in front of her and bowed low to the man in the doors.

The brunet blinked at her, before smiling and taking the basket.

"You are welcome Haru-san. " He smiled kindly at her when he straightened. "And thank you for the treat. It was a long time since I ate home-made cookies."

'_Ah! Haru-san will cook Sawada-san home-made cookies every day! Even if I will go bankrupt with the amount of money I spent on all of this flour and sugar and other stuff! Everything is worth Sawada-san's smile~'_

"I didn't think I introduced myself properly with your moving, accident and stuff." The man shifted the basket in his hands before extending one hand to Haru. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. It's nice to meet you."

"Haru! Miura Haru desu! It's very nice to meet you too Sa-Tsuna-san!" She squeaked slightly when she felt her fingers brushed his, and she had no time to react when he bent his head a little to give a soft peck to her knuckles.

Her sudden gasp and bright red face went unnoticed, when a sudden voice huffed from behind Tsuna-san.

"Juudaime, what are you- Juudaime! Go away from the door!"

Something silver appeared behind Tsuna-san and jumped in front of him, and Haru found herself being glared at by pair of big blazing green eyes.

It was a child. A 7-year-old-looking boy with shockingly silver hair and green eyes, dressed in a red and grey hoodie and white shorts standing in defending position in front of the older male, glaring scarily heated glare for a 7-year-old at the Haru.

"Hayato, what are you doing?" Tsuna-san let go of her hand (and Haru instantly missed his warm hold) to stare down at the boy with a tired look.

"Juudaime, go away from her, I will cover you!" Hayato didn't look back at the older male as he fished out from somewhere a couple of little sticks.

Haru blinked. Was it a toy dynamites?

"Hayato! Put those away and explain why you have a need to threat Miuru-san?" Tsuna-san looked a little panicked when he saw what was in the boy's hands, and he snitched the 'toys' away with a precise accuracy and speed, as if he has a good deal of experience in this.

Hayato pouted when his weapons were confiscated, but didn't move from his position and continued to glare at the Haru.

"She is a girl. I don't want you to get her cooties."

It was so adorable that Haru couldn't resist a squeal and she lowered herself on the child's height to grab him in a bear hug.

"Aw, you are so cute!"

"Let go of me!" the child wailed with an expression of utter mortification trying to free himself.

"Your protectiveness is so cute! I just want to grab these chubby cheeks of yours and hug you forever!" Haru gushed, emphasizing each of her statement with a squeeze, completely ignoring the flailing child. She heard a quite snicker over her head and looked up at amused looking Tsuna-san.

She blushed a little, before letting go of the child, who immediately darted behind Tsuna-san's legs and tried to shake off the 'cooties' that were trying to crawl into his brains.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-san, I'm getting a little excited when I see a cute kid." Her blush intensified when Tsuna-san grinned at her.

"It's okay, Hayato have experience with this kind of attention." Tsuna-san glanced back at the boy who peeked from behind the older male's legs at the Haru.

Haru looked up and down at two of them, before a horrible realization downed at her.

Tsuna-san has a kid.

Tsuna-san has a **family**.

_**Tsuna-san is married!**_

"I s-see, t-that's how is it! I will go now, I think it's time for me to leave, give my 'hello' to your w-wife-" She forcibly chatted standing up and brushing her clothes off, trying hard to hold back her tears.

Tsuna looked in confusion at the woman. "I'm not sure what are you talking about, but maybe you want to have some tea? Hayato, take the basket and call your brothers and sister down to say 'hi' to Miura-san."

Hayato glanced at Haru, who halted in the middle of her rant, and silently took the basket before running away into the depth of the house. Meanwhile Haru tried to register what Tsuna-san said.

"Tsuna-san you have more kids?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Ah, yes." Tsuna-san's smile was wide and proud, and it made Haru's heart throb and flutter at the same time. "Hayato has four older brothers and a little sister and a younger brother."

Seven kids! He has _**seven kids**_!

"A-ah, you and your w-wife are probably proud of all of them…"

Tsuna-san looked confused again. "Wife?" But then on his face appeared realization. "Ah, no-no-no. I actually don't have a wife. You see, I adopted them."

Haru's mood skyrocketed after hearing this. Tsuna-san wasn't married! His children were adopted! It means that she still has a chance! Tsuna-san wasn't only brave, nice and handsome, but a man of an honor and he loved kids so much that he adopted seven!

Could he be even more _**perfect**_?

"Please come in Miura-san, I will make a tea." Tsuna let the grinning woman enter the house and closed the door behind her.

Haru followed him with her gaze as she slowly shrugged off her shoes. She wondered if it was alright to court (and don't mind the fact that she was a woman – love has no rules) her handsome neighbor –_**Tsuna-san**_- and enter his life full of children and secrets and any other skeletons that he may hide in his wardrobe.

She wondered if _**she**_ was ready to start any relationships yet, with her childish and bashful character, that tend to scare any potential suitors away.

But somehow hearing Tsuna-san's smooth voice and Hayato-kun's yell that they are coming and seeing a bunch of kids running down the stairs and past her into the kitchen, she thought that even if her crush will stay just a crush and won't develop into a relationship – she will be okay with it.

Somehow she already felt herself entering their life and… being accepted as well. If Hayato-kun's curious, but stern gaze and Tsuna-san's warm smile was any evidence of that.

"So, my name is Haru desu! It's very nice to meet all of you! Would you mind to tell me your names?" She beamed down at the kids scattered all over the table munching at her cookies and drinking milk.

And as she was surrounded by banter, laughs and yells, she felt somewhat content. Hayato-kun and his older brothers –Kyoya-kun, Mukuro-kun, Ryohei-kun and Takeshi-kun – were all adorable (even if a little loud and _**violent**_) and she couldn't keep a wide smile off from her face as they argued with each other about which type of cookie was the best. And Tsuna-san's little girl – Chrome-chan- was the most adorable thing she had ever met. All shy and stutters and blushes invoke a roar of maternal instincts inside her and she was taken by the little girl immediately. She wondered if it was normal to feel so at ease with people she had only just met.

A child's wail broke out through the noise and Tsuna-san apologetically smiled.

"Sorry, I need to-"

"It's okay! I can help!"Haru happily said, standing up to follow Tsuna-san upstairs into his bedroom to the crib with a little plate-name '_Lambo'_ on it.

She wasn't aware that with that, she sealed her fate of becoming a nanny for very destructive, creepy, weapon-wielding and _a little_ weird children of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**.Owari.**


	18. Chapter 6: Part 2

**Chapter 6: Part 2**

To say the truth Byakuran was growing a little tired of his audience. There were no reactions he hoped to see on their faces (well, maybe Lambo-kun's confused, embarrassed and a little amused face _**was**_ refreshing) and frankly he couldn't stand their sniffling any longer.

"Even in the other worlds Haru and Tsuna-san are destined to be together!" meanwhile Haru was in her own little imaginary world, and no one really wanted to disturb her right now.

"I never thought that something can be more adorable then little Bossu and Mukuro-sama." Chrome sniffed. "But me, Mukuro-sama and others on Bossu's care… definitely beats it."

Byakuran never heard Chrome-chan talk so much.

"OH, is there any world where little Varia officers are on Boss' care?" meanwhile cried Lussuria. "It will be the most adorable thing ever! But, knowing Boss, he probably had killed all of us…"

Byakuran contemplated telling Lussuria-chan that there _**was**_ this variant of world… Nah.

Lambo and I-Pin on the other side were silent. Predictable, Lambo was embarrassed and confused as hell, blinking owlishly at the albino. However I-Pin was neither cooing in adorableness nor frustrated. She just stared with a calculative expression, not moving her big black eyes away from Byakuran.

"So, Gesso-san." Even her slight Chinese accent couldn't soften the sharpness in her tone. "Is this story Haru-san told you too?"

Byakuran hummed with unidentified shrug of his shoulders. Clever girl, she understood that there was a slim chance of Miura Haru telling somebody such kind of information. Well, she did tell it. To her diary.

Not hearing the clear answer, I-Pin frowned and something dangerous glimmered in her eyes.

Chrome who was quite sensitive about people's mood immediately straitened and looked at them. "I-Pin-chan?..."

I-Pin stood up abruptly, outward glaring at Byakuran, earning confused glances from everybody else at the table.

"How many did you killed in those worlds?" she practically hissed.

Byakuran really didn't want to piss them off…

"Just enough."

But, heck it was just too much fun, he thought with a smile as he flee the kitchen, escaping illusions, lightnings and fists with gyoza-smell.

**Chapter 6: end**

* * *

After all Byakuran **is** suicidal, right?


	19. Chapter 7: Part 1

**A/N: (9-10/03/13) Yeah, my life got a little busier. *sigh* But I wanted to finish it. A couple of more chapter folks! And i'm not enterly satisfied with this one. (I want to sleeeeep.)**

**Chapter 7: Part 1**

* * *

'Never underestimate women and children.' That was what the greatest of Mafia men always said, and for the first time Byakuran could agree with them. He briefly wondered how Tsunayoshi-kun handled those women of his. He never had such problems with Uni or Bluebell, so was it just Vongola women that was so uncontrollable? Never mind, he easily evaded them, with only ripped pant leg and without his marshmallows. Which, actually was a pity.

He wondered what he could do now, with more than half of the Vongola's most dangerous out for his blood. Maybe return to Tsunayoshi-kun and tease him a little more? But probably the Sun Arcobaleno hasn't finished with him.

Speaking about Arcobalenos…

His thoughts were interrupted by the wall crumbling right in front of him. The heat of the destroyed room he was hiding in (another living room ruined –sigh- Tsunayoshi-kun will be so sad) lightened the figure that stood in the conveniently appeared frame.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you today…" Byakuran hummed, not lowering the Sky flame shield. "Xanxus-kun."

If Varia Boss had ability to breath fire, he would be smoking through his nostrils already. The vivid bloody red eyes not moving from the albino, as their owner barred his teeth in a snarl.

"And I didn't expect the Shark-trash to call me in a middle of my nap to yell at me, that if I dare to become nanny for a shrimp he will slice us both open."

Wow, he was so irritated that he said a _**whole**_ sentence _**without**_ shooting.

"Wow, I didn't thought Squalo-kun was so shaken."

"You have three second to explain." The guns were already glowing and Byakuran smiled peacefully.

"No problem Xanxus-kun, after all not only you got embarrassed in different worlds."


	20. Chapter 7: PW 7: Rainbow

**4/PW7 Summary:** Arcobaleno are the strongest of their Generation. The seven chosen, who are the most powerful in their field- _"Hieee! Get away that dog from me!"_ Are you kidding me? And what is his power? Running away like a girl from Chihahuas?

**Inspired by:** all Arcobaleno!Vongola10thGeneration fics and my burning desire to see Arcobaleno Tsuna. Could you imagine the cuteness?! *spazz*

**Warnings:** AU, Arcobaleno!Vongola10thGeneration, Teen!Arcobaleno,

**Title: **Rainbow

* * *

The dark lean shadow moved along the walls, unexpected and deadly as the death riper itself, closing up to its unsuspecting victim.

**-click-**

"_What are you!-"_

**-BANG-**

And his million-dollar mission was done.

Reborn smirked smugly and tipped his favorite black fedora with orange strip over his face. As quietly as he came, he disappeared from this filthy place that some low scum dared to call a secret base. It was very unhygienic in his opinion, but alas the job can bring in different disgusting places. Especially the job of _**a hitman**_.

But Reborn wasn't complaining. He is _**the best**_ after all.

The 16-year-old hitman mounted his dark-green and black motorcycle and starting an engine soundlessly drove off to the direction of the town, far away from the place that soon will be swarmed with not so pleasant people.

When the lights of the town blinked on the horizon, he fished out with one hand his black mobile phone and quickly dialed the number he memorized beforehand.

"Done." He simply said and hung up. Few seconds later his phone notified him that on his bank account was translated a new sum.

He smirked and tucked his phone back into the pocket of his suit. His motorcycle roared as it sped off into the streets of Barcelona.

* * *

A cup of good espresso and a slice of a cheesecake (with a number of a pretty waitress) were a good treat after a well-done mission, Reborn mused. He was sitting outside of a little cozy café, couple of blocks down from the hotel he was staying in. The evening was warm and the streets of Barcelona were full of people who were enjoying themselves. There were no more calls from any of his potential employers (but that was probably have something to do with his _**conveniently**_ lost number) and he had decided that a little vacation won't make him any harm. And Barcelona was more or less suitable for his desirable vacation. He wasn't really worried about the people who may _look_ for him, especially after some of them ran right into him on the street and even asked if he saw a _**kid**_ in a black fedora. Reborn just replied in a haughty voice that he, the great Nrober hadn't seen any children here, but in his eighty-years he saw a plenty handsome men in black fedoras. Especially with an orange strip on it.

He had watched with amusement as the man in the suit glared at him, but only gritted his teeth and mumbled something about old senile people, before storming off.

It wasn't Reborn's fault that his disguises are just _**that**_ awesome. Especially a pot one. Who will even suspect the pot?

Letting a smug smirk appear on his lips, he took a sip from his cup, enjoying the bitter-sweet taste of the coffee on his taste buds.

Honestly, his job was such fun sometimes. But hey, the young man should entertain himself somehow, right? Considering the fact that his job was far from funny, but he liked it nevertheless. It was only here where he can let all his potential be fully used. For his own benefits, of course.

Being the hitman in the age of 16 can be called not just tough, but horrifying in someone's opinion. But Reborn could care less about the others opinion. Because he was _**the best**_. Who else if not him, could have made his name known in all Europe and became a fearful legend far beyond its borders in only 3 years? Correct, non other then _**the greatest hitman in the world - Reborn**_.

No wonder all the Famiglias want him, the young prodigy that appeared practically from nowhere, to join them. Reborn scoffed. As if he ever joins any of those pathetic excuses for the Mafia Famiglias. Most of them were under _**that albino freak**_ and others were just despicable Mafia wannabes.

The dark-haired teen snorted at this and his already black eyes darkened at the thoughts. In this new world there was practically nothing from the old _**real**_ Mafia left. None of the current Mafia Famiglias even deserved the slightest of his respect. Or even acknowledgment. But, maybe, only the _**one**_ did deserve it though…

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shriek and suddenly Reborn's butt and back with a loud –SMACK- met the concrete floor of the street.

Totally not expecting this, Reborn, in some kind of shock, slowly propped himself on his elbows, absent mindedly noticing that his fedora fell down and was now lying at his right, and looked at what -_**who**_- knocked him down.

Honey-brown teary eyes blinked at him, before their owner shrieked softly and scrambled to stand up on his short feet.

"Hiiieeee- Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to- _**HIEEEE! Go away**_!"

Reborn eyebrows rose higher as he watched how his assaulter was assaulted by a-

"Don't eat me! What I even _**did**_ to you?!"

-Chihahua.

Was that some kind of joke?

Probably Reborn was a little too shaken with the sudden fall, because he didn't move and just continued to stare at a little boy who was running in circles 'away' from the little dog. On the other hand his restless mind didn't forget to take notes about the tiny boy, who managed to do something, what even his enemies weren't successful in succeeding. After all to bring down (literally) the greatest hitman in the world (even if only by accident) was already an impressive feat.

He could hardly call the boy a kid, an infant was more appropriate term. He was probably no older than two, with palest skin and wildest brown hair he had ever seen (rivaling even his own untamed hair). Reborn noted that the boy's sky-blue and purple hoodie and dark-orange shorts were wrinkled and dirty, probably from running away from the… Chihahua. The infant's big chest-nut eyes were round and innocent and sparkling with barely holding tears, chubby cheeks and little button-nose painfully red and little mouth was screwed in a fearful grimace, but Reborn could easily identify an Asian features that the boy possessed. Strangely enough he couldn't trace any sound of an accent in the infant's voice. He assumed he was brought up in the Italy, seeing how his Italian was fluent even if a little jagged from his current panicked state. And he couldn't help but wonder if this little guy was a prodigy for him to speak so well while being so young. Maybe he has a mentor who taught him? Or his parents were very strict about his education since early childhood?-

Reborn froze. It was too close. Those thoughts were too close for his comfort. He is interested. No, not interested (yet), but slightly curious. (Yes, that will suffice.) He is curious and not interested in this yelping, struggling with the dog kid. But nevertheless it couldn't be happening, because he couldn't just randomly become interest in some random kid, even if the kid looks familiar and his sense throbbed in slight warning, as if trying to say him something…

The teen stood up, ignoring the waitress who appeared by his side offering him a hand (but he flashed her a smile that made her heart thud loudly even for him to hear) and silently checking his surrounding he noticed with a displeasure that the kid was making a scene and people were watching, but nobody approached the little guy and the dog. Reborn frowned at the kid, feeling the irritation tingle in the back of his head. It wasn't his business.

His leg was already moving by the end of that thought, and Chihahua went sailing through the air in the hands of some man who caught it with a confused yelp.

Brown tearful gaze locked on his face and Reborn found himself even more irritated at the sight of the red sniffing face. Without any words and ignoring the whispering people, he picked up the kid by the scurf of his hoodie. The kid squeaked and started kicking his legs and squealing as he swung in the teen's grasp. Reborn's brow twitched at his bubbling and pleads for letting him go. And probably he glared a little too and let go of his suppressed intent in his irritation, if a hasty retreat of the crowd from his path was any indication.

The teen stoically ignored the wailing and struggling child in his hand as he entered the dark and quite alley, far away from the main street, and dumped the kid on the ground. The brunet landed with a yelp and pained grunt, in his eyes welled tears again. "You m-m-meanie!"

Reborn impassively stared down at the sniffing kid (who silently glared (pouted) back) before swiftly knocking him on his back with a leg. Hearing a gasp and receiving another glare-pout from the little runt, Reborn smirked. "I saved you from embarrassing yourself further kid." The kid sat back and with satisfaction the teen noticed his expression faltered. The brunet looked up at him with confused eyes, before his face brightened. "A d-dog! You kicked it-t-t away!" he sounded happy and awed, before on his face fell something akin to funny childish horror. "Hiieee! It is going to c-c-come back and take its r-revenge!"

Reborn's eye twitched as the kid started rumbling about how the Chihahua will find him, or worse, both of them and will bestow its vengeance on them, because it was a child of devil himself that decided that this little guy was its prey and-

Gods, that kid can rumble. Reborn rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, he already got involved with something he shouldn't, wasting his precious vacation time. But he didn't even made a few steps when something smashed against his legs and only his amazing skills prevent him from yelping in very un-manly way and fall strait onto his face. He looked down with a gob-smacked expression (he will never admit he had it later) at the clutching his pant-leg kid who was wailing even louder than when he was chased by Chihahua.

Incredible, but this kid managed to catch him by surprise second time in a span of a few minutes. It was an unbelievable fit even for a fully-grown trained from birth assassin, but for a barely out of diaper kid… Reborn snapped out of his stupor and tried to register why the heck the kid are clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Let me go kid!" the teen snarled shaking his leg for emphasize, trying to dislodge the boy from him, but another incredible thing: the boy's tiny hands managed to keep him on place.

"No-Pwe-ase-Help-Me-To-Find-My-Kitty!" the boy gasped out, shaking up and down with the leg.

"What?" Reborn paused, incredulous at the kid. He wanted him to help to find some cat?

"Pwease, help me find my cat, I lost him when t-that e-e-evil dog attacked us!" whimpered the kid, looking up at the young hitman with his big brown eyes, round and pleading. "You saved me f-from the d-dog, please help me to find my kitty!"

Reborn snorted arrogantly. "Why should I? It's your problem, not mine, kid." He rolled his eyes and scoffed. Seriously why this kid thought he will help him? Yes he did got involved the first time, but why the kid even dare to think that- wait what the kid was doing? Wait is he?- Oh, no, Oh, no-no_-no-no-__**no**_**-**

"Okay! Okay! I will help you, come on, come on let's find your stupid cat-" Reborn hurriedly said, detaching the kid from his leg and setting him on earth. The kid sniffed, wiping the tears that never fell from his eyes and smiled up at the teen.

'_Ugh, I can't believe I fell for that.'_ Reborn thought miserably, as they walked through the streets of Barcelona. _'The greatest hitman in the world, defeated by a crying kid. If anyone ever find out about that, my reputation is ruined. Though they will never live long enough to even thought about telling anybody.'_ Reborn kicked a stone that bounced from the wall of a nearest building, ignoring the fact that he probably looked more like a sulking teenager, than awesome hitman he was. "Where do you think your stupid cat may went?" he sighed, turning to look at the kid that was trotting in front of him.

The little brunet paused and turned to blink at him owlishly. "Um… I'm not sure. P-probably not f-far." He mumbled, twirling his thumbs. "When he is s-scared he usually runs towards the safest p-place- Oh! Here I l-lost him!." He pointed at the spot near the fence. Ahead of them there was a wide street that Reborn knew led to the area of old-styled houses, a living district for cozy families and people who love privacy. "Maybe he run away t-there?" the kid pointed towards a nearest house.

"He could run away anyway from here." Reborn deadpanned. That stupid cat could be anywhere, but… if the Great Reborn was forced- errrr, _**decided**_ to find a cat, he _**will**_ find the cat. The kid blinked up at his determined face as if he was scrutinizing him and Reborn found himself thinking that there was something in those brown eyes…

"Come on Mister! I think he run this way!" the little kid grabbed his pant leg and tugged him forward, snapping Reborn out of his musings. They walked through the street, with the kid making those 'kitty-kitty-kitty' noises and looking under the bushes, while Reborn with his keen eyes looked over the fences into the yards in hopes to catch a glimpse of a feline. Wait… "What does your cat looks like?"

The boy didn't turn when he answered. "When you will see it, you will know."

Reborn scowled. Well, it looks like this little guy was a smart-ass. "Listen you kid. I graciously decided to help you and you are mouthing at me? What kind of gratefulness is that? Be a little more polite to someone who is older and bigger than you and- Are you even listening to me?!" thee teen snapped when he noticed that kid didn't even turn to look at him during his mini-speech.

"You! Little! Brat!" Reborn stalked towards the kid with every intention to kick him, when the kid's bushy head disappeared in the bushes. "Wait- Hey you!" the teen yelled, diving into the bushes after the kid, but he hit his head on the fence with a loud 'bang'. Cursing on every language he knew (which was a lot) he stood up and leapt over the offending fence and found himself in a big garden. He paused, mesmerized by the vivid flowers and fairly tall trees and wondered how he didn't notice it from over the other side of the fence. The garden was full of plants that he was sure shouldn't be growing on this continent and the air carried a musky smell that attacked his nostrils and made him warm and a little fuzzy inside. The overall image of this place reminded him of tales about Heaven's gardens, where the human was born, but instead of feeling awed and relaxed, his body was tense like a string of a bow.

'_What is wrong with this place?'_ he senses screamed at him, willing him to keep still and attentive. _'It looks far much bigger from the inside then outside. And this flowers and smell- Something isn't right. And where is that kid?-'_

"Who are you?"

Reborn whirled on his place, the weight of gun comfortably sited in his hands and he found himself staring in the most deep blue eyes he had ever seen. The teen felt his mouth open even so slightly from the shock as his eyes couldn't tear them away from the owner of blue irises. A young woman, no older than him, stood in the midst of flourishing flora, dressed in a white dress, with her midnight black hair pulled into ponytail over her shoulder. A light fringe framed her heart-shaped face as pair of those too-blue eyes stared down into his soul. The young woman caught the sight of his face under his fedora and gasped.

"Reborn?"

"Luce?" he whispered barely audible, still not believing his eyes. Luce, who he believed was long ago gone and dead, was standing in front of him alive and well, looking even more beautiful than when they first met.

Two teens continued to stare at each other, until finally Reborn lowered his gun and hide it in his jacket, still not moving his gaze from the female.

A small smile blossomed on her lips. "I thought you said to never put away your weapon both in front of allies and enemies."

Reborn paused, still looking at her face, searching for something, before smirking himself. "I will be a fool to keep it in front of somebody who couldn't even hurt a fly."

Luce bristled, playfully offended. "I do can! I even killed a spider! Nasty little things."

The teen chuckled lightly, before sombering and looking seriously at his long lost friend. "Luce." The dark-haired girl's smile slipped from her face. "Why are you alive?"

Luce straitened her stance and made a few steps towards him, but not moving too close. She clasped her hands in front of her and chewed at her lip. "I…" she started, but suddenly a loud yowl interrupted her and from bushes shot out an orange blur.

"Natsu!" She gasped, catching the blur in her hands. Reborn blinked when he noticed that the blur was in fact a cat. Correction – a cube. A lion cube. A lion cube with mane from flames. _The_ _**Sky flames.**_

He distantly heard Luce addressing the cat- the little lion- while he tried to comprehend why the hell there was the Sky Lion in her hands, when another noise interrupted him and into the scene stumbled the reason why he was in this garden on the first place.

"Natsu!" the little brunet kid exclaimed as soon as he lied his gaze on the lion in Luce's hands. The little lion cube jumped from Luce's hands to tackle the boy and lick his face. "I'm okay! Okay! But you made me worried, stupid cat."

"Tsuna-san! I didn't know you were coming today!" Luce exclaimed, kneeling in front of the boy and the lion. "How was your trip?" she smiled at the boy, who pouted up at her.

"I thought Ryohei passed on my message? Or did he forget the note again?" the giggle was his answer, and toddler rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"W-wha-" Reborn finally chocked out, his mind reeling. A toddler. A sky lion. Luce. Tsuna-san. Hidden garden. The kid. Something clicked and he felt his eye twitch at his discovery.

The kid was looking at him now with a knowing smile on his little chubby face, as he stood up and the lion- Natsu- circled around him. Luce, who was hesitantly looking from her friend to the toddler, finally spoke. "Tsuna-san… was it you who bring Reborn here?"

The toddler nodded. "Yes it was me Luce." He smiled broadly, gesturing at the male teen. "Meet your future Sun Guardian, Luce. Reborn, meet your future Boss, holder of the Sky flames."

There was a silence, before Reborn finally composed himself, took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"You have a lot of explanations to do."

The toddler – Tsuna – nodded with a gentle smile, as Luce picked him and Natsu up into her hands and Reborn caught a glimpse of something orange under the collar of is hoodie. "Yes I do. But let's get into the house first. Mukuro's and Chrome's illusion are stronger in the mansion, so nobody will even try to eavesdrop." He snorted. "But as if somebody will try. Lust time Lambo was spooked to death by their illusions." The toddler mused, before looking back at Reborn. "Well, the greatest hitman in the world, let's start. First, what do you know about Byakuran and the Tri-ni-set?..."

Even if he was the greatest hitman in the world, Reborn thought while walking after his supposedly-dead friend, even he ought to listen to the Sky Arcobaleno, especially when he is telling you about how this world was plunged into the darkness and how you can help to stop it.

Yep. And there goes his vacation.

* * *

**.Owari.**


	21. Chapter 7: Part 2

**Chapter 7: Part 2**

Byakuran didn't really feared for his life, but he took his time to tell this Xanxus-kun and retell what he already told others, even what Xanxus-kun was angry about at the first side.

When he finished he patiently waited for reaction, almost greedily looking as the Varia Boss' brain worked, before a terrifying smile appeared on his face and the red-eyes _**laughed**_.

"That… shrimp."

Well, Byakuran blinked, that was unexpected. He watched as the Varia Boss laughed his barking laugh, before shooting the entire south wing and stomping in the direction of Tsunayoshi-kun's office.

Oh.

Poor Tsunayoshi-kun.

**Chapter 7: end**


	22. Chapter 8: Part 1

**A/N: The last chapters my dear readers.)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Part 1**

Tsuna wasn't very happy. No, scratch that, he was _**far**_ from happy. He was very-_**very**_ unhappy Mafia Boss. And what do you think had caused that? Right, his so called _**frenemy**_. Who just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

When he finally managed to crawl away from Reborn (who wasn't merciless to him even in his weakened state. Nope. No way mister.), he was caught by a bawling Gokudera, who continued to scream at him something like 'I'm sorry Juudaime!' or 'I don't deserve your kindness in any worlds!' and the most bizarre 'Take my hand Juudaime! Just take it, so I can face myself in the mirror again!'.

When he finally succeed in calming Gokudera down (aka showing his sister's photo so he will knock himself out), he ventured into the corridors in hopes to go to his room to get some rest, but instead – he was greeted with a picture of total destruction on his way. When he found a source of it (raging Collonelo AND Yamamoto – which was very weird) he tried to talk them down, but Collonelo just stormed away, screaming 'I will show him! Dating! HUH!' and Yamamoto proceed to stare at him and then pat him and muttering something, before smiling a very scary smile and walking away. He said he was going to visit Zakuro, for what – Tsuna just didn't want to know.

After he ordered servants to start repairing his destroyed living quarters, he headed to the kitchens, but was caught by a rather amused Mukuro, who handed him a report. What was the weirdest thing that instead of giving a snarky comment or something along lines 'How is my future body today?', the illusionist just chuckled maniacally and said something about Mafia being so entertaining. Tsuna wondered if he should, after all, call a shrink for one of his Mist Guardians.

He didn't have a chance reaching the kitchens. Hibari walked up to him, very irritated and angry, to hand his report. Tsuna swore he could hear him muttering 'Stupid marshmallow herbivore' and 'Not my fault that destroyed', but their short meeting was interrupted by a rather pissed off Squalo, who proceed to storm through the kitchens and destroy them in the process, with other Varia (without Lussuria) cheering on him. Hibari, seemed to find his way for venting frustration leapt into the chance and together they destroyed another part of the servant's quarters.

After calling Vongola's Special Repairing and Aiding Unit to deal with injured and other things, Tsuna decided to seek refuge in Gokudera's room, as the Guardian himself was currently somewhere out cold. He hoped that his right hand's security in the room will help him at least, but alas, no kind of defense worked against enraged women (and one 'okama'). The memory of Chrome, Haru, Lussuria and I-Pin wiping out quarters of the Storm Guardian, probably would become one of the most terrifying one (and no, not because of Chrome's illusion, but more of picture of Haru swinging a pair of old swords with the skill that could rival Squalo in craziness).

Somehow he managed to get away from them, picking up Lambo on the way, who screamed something about 'world being a scary place' and run away to hide under his bed.

Worn out and tired of everything, Tsuna decided to return to his office, where he hoped the door was already repaired and traces of his struggle with Reborn cleaned out. Only to cross his ways with Xanxus. Don't get him wrong, he was still very much hesitant around the man, so it was understandable for him to stare and gap at him, when the scared man started laughing. Not his I'm-going-to-shoot-you-into-face-you-trash-kind of smile, but in almost genuine way. Like almost _**real**_ real laugh. And then he tried to shoot Tsuna. Many times. While screaming 'Like hell I will call you 'mini-trash'!'.

Tsuna just didn't want to know.

And now, successfully freezing a good portion of Xanxus and leaving him screaming in the hall, Tsuna walked through the completely destroyed mansion, with occasional explosion here and there.

His intuition leading him through the maze of destruction, Tsuna finally walked into the less destroyed and trashed part of the remaining mansion. Violet eyes gazing at him from another part of debris, their owner lying over the upturned sofa, smiling that I'm-fucking-awesome-and-I-just-screwed-your-brain smile. Tsuna took a big breath and rubbed his face furiously, before staring at Byakuran with his best imitation of frustrated rabbit.

"_**Just**_-" Yep, he was speechless. But it seemed that Byakuran expected that. The albino stood up and walked up to him, patting Tuna's head (damn it, he was still too short) and winking.

"You looked sad, I decided to liven up your day."

If Tsuna could shoot lasers, like the robot he wanted to be in his second grade, Byakuran would have been a smothering corpse right now.

"Do I look happy for you now?!" he could help but mutter, but instantly regretted it.

"No. But I know what can brighten you up!" Oh, please no- "Story time~"

"Oh, _plea-_"


	23. Chapter 8: PW8: Neighborhood

**10/PW8 Summary: **Nana never questioned strange things that occurred in their little town, even since her husband quit his job and Namimori invaded foreigners. It didn't bother her that their neighbors wield weapons and why nobody was allowed in and out of the town. And what was with that new power that took over the Europe? She could careless, because that's what happy woman does.

**Inspired by:** '_Mafia Row'_ by **Phantom Hitman 1412**

**Warnings:** AU, BeforeCurse!Arcobaleno

**Title: **Neighborhood

* * *

The sweet tune of early summer whistled through the crones of trees and neatly trimmed bushes of a near neighborhood. The birds sung in synch with the playful wind that brushed through the laundry hanging in the one of the yards, and a pretty asian woman yelped when one of a orange overalls she was holding fluttered in the wind.

"Ara… I hope no dust will collect on those, it is Anata's favorite…" the brown haired woman muttered, clipping the overall on the string with its brothers, a dozen other identical orange overalls. The woman then giggled giddily, placing hands on her pink skirt clad hips and smiled brightly.

"Ah, it is almost dinner, I need to prepare~"

The asian woman was no other than not-long-time-ago wed Sawada Nana. She looked quite average for a Japanese citizen: little stature, soft skin and petite face, brown mid-back long hair, but what stood out most in her features were her eyes. Big sparkling chocolate brown eyes that held some kind of childish glee in them, pulled attention to them, entrancing anyone who stared too long at her face.

Not that she noticed anyway. Because while Sawada Nana was definitely a very lovely young lady, she was too oblivious. Too oblivious in her in-love state.

(Or just plain oblivious.)

Nana hummed a tune as she tied an apron upon her white blouse and tugged a refrigerator's door. She wanted to cook her Anata a feast tonight. After all it was a very special occasion and her husband worked so hard this last year, she needed to spoil him with her food.

For you know, her husband – Sawada Iemitsu, the most handsome and gallant man, the man she fell in love with – worked in the Namimori's town committee and held a high position there. He welcomed the new citizens and controlled the communication with the Namimori town's people and more often than not worked with Namimori police department. He was working only year and half there, but already he had quite an experience in it, for the Namimori town experienced a big flow of foreigners in the last year. She wasn't sure what caused it, but she heard something about changing politics in the Europe and she suspected people didn't like it very much, if they decided to flee to the other part of the world. But nevertheless, because of that, her Anata was very busy this year and she thought that she ought to lift up his mood.

The brown-haired woman chopped the vegetables as her mind wandered from her husband to another thing that lately occupied her mind. Foreigners. While Nana could care less about differences in their cultures (for, she found some of the European traditions very fascinating), she couldn't help but notice that almost all of her new neighbors… were… eccentric at least. Or were having weapons at home and be in this mafia thing is popular nowadays in the Europe?

Her musings –and chopping- were interrupted by something loudly –_booming_- in front of her house, but the woman just smiled and counted till five, until the door in the hall banged open, following by a wailing voice.

"Nana-saaaa~`n!" Something purple shot across the kitchen and latched itself to her waist. Nana swayed unsteadily on her legs, but smiled nonetheless at the purple head who winded his hands around her frame.

"Ara-ara, Skull-kun!" she laughed, ruffling the interestingly colored hair of the male, patting him on the head comfortingly. "What happened?"

"It was _**them**_ again!" the taller one whined, pressing his face to her belly, as she just chuckled merrily.

Here was the great example of one of those eccentric neighbors and new friends. Skull-kun was native from Spanish, thought he talked fluently in Japanese and Italian too. Always clad in a tight black and purple suit, with funny painting and piercings marring his face. The young man in his early twenties was already working on a fascinating and dangerous job as a stunt man and Nana had a pleasure to watch one of his shows that he staged on the Namimori's town square. Skull-kun was one of the residents from the biggest, noisiest and probably the funniest house in the all neighborhood. They were friends of her husband, but she quickly got along with all of them. All of them were such interesting people, and while they were so different, they complimented each other quite nicely, if you ask Nana.

(Especially with their color scheme.)

"Hey you, kora! Let go off Nana-san and face me like a coward you are!" Another blur, this time in green, blue and golden colors stormed into the kitchen, prying the wailing stunt man from the woman. Collonelo-kun, another resident of the neighboring house, an ex-military, though looking at him Nana could say that the man in his late twenties, lived in military-style even after his service. Tall, muscled, with wisps of blonde hair and dressed in his military uniform, he looked more like an Italian model from the magazine cover. No wonder Lal-chan had taken into him. Speaking about other residents.

"Collonelo! Don't run off like that and uninvited into the house!" Lal, true to her fiery nature with equally fiery gaze barged into the house after her boyfriend, only to crash both him and Skull into the nearest wall, magically missing humming Nana. The young woman was dressed in a casual blue blouse and black jeans with white sneakers, on her forehead there was a pair of red glasses. She mercilessly kicked both her co-residents, yelling something about rudeness. Nana guessed it was Lal's time of month, for she was more grumpy than usual. After them into the room walked two other figures. Dark-haired man with narrowed brown eyes, in the red robes, with a calm air around him bowed slightly towards Nana, "Good day Nana-san."

"Good day to you too, Fon-kun." Nana smiled brightly at him and at his companion too. "You had a good day too Reborn-kun?"

Another dark-haired man, clad in a dark suit with bright orange undershirt and with a fedora on his head nodded with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Of course Nana, and how was your day?"

"Pretty uneventful, before you lot showed up." Nana chuckled good-heartedly, waving at 'playing' Skull, Collonelo and Lal.

"We are terribly sorry for barging in like this." Fon bowed with all his foreign gracefulness and Nana could help but marvel at how all of her new friends looked more like some sort of foreign royalty.

Being Chinese and a teacher of some type of kung-fu for kids, Fon-kun was naturally graceful in his movements and his calm and peaceful stature reminded Nana of ancient emperors walking through the crowd of peasants. While the Chinese man was like a royalty, Lal was very much like Collonelo, an ex-military from Italy. Though the woman assured Nana she never was on the front, but more like a mentor for new trainees or something like that. How the woman moved, reminded Nana of movements of a dancer, and one time when she saw Collonelo and Lal do that yoga-training thingie, she swore she could hear music in tact of their body moves. Reborn-kun, another foreigner from Italy, on the other hand had more cat-like features in his posture. He moved quietly and fast, seemingly not making any noises and sometimes Nana missed out when he entered or lived the room. But it probably came with experience – him being a ticket inspector in the cinema – he told her fascinating stories how he caught more over than thousands of ticketless with his amazing skills.

"Nah, don't worry Fon-kun, you know you all are always welcomed in our house. Iemitsu loves it very much too, when you visit." Nana turned towards her meat, missing out Reborn's smirk and Fon exasperated expression on that. "By the way, where are Verde-kun, Mammon-kun and Luche-chan?"

"Verde is probably stuck in his lab-errr room again." Collonelo finally escaped Lal's grabby hands and sat on the table, watching as plates of food appeared. "Mammon is babysitting again."

"Ah! Those wonderful little guys, right? They created a new club in the school… how was it called? 'Changing'?-" Nana flipped omlet on the pan, wondering if Iemitsu wanted with rice or not. Maybe make both?

"'Varia', Mammon told that Xanxus decided that only those who knows at least seven languages can join it." Fon chuckled, bringing passed out Skull on the sofa in the living room joined with kitchen. Nana gasped at this, "Seven! Isn't it too many for the nine-year old kids?"

Lal, who finally joined them on the table coughed awkwardly. "Well, they are just… kids. Probably it meant only knowing at least a word." Reborn rolled his eyes at that, before inching closer to the boiling pot of miso soup. Nana swatted her spoon at him, frowning disapprovingly. "Yeah, probably!' she then brightened.

"And Luche is home with Aria, she seems to be having trouble sleeping." Fon supplied, smiling at grumbling Reborn, who decided to vent his frustration at Skull with his _water_ gun.

"Ah, poor girl! It seems she can't take a break, those nightmares are having their toll on her." Nana sighed, but then changed her expression to the one of happiness. "It is such a shame they won't be here tonight!"

"Why?" Lal lifted her eyebrow at the woman, who just giggled and waved her away. Sharing confused and slightly suspicious looks with the others, she kept silent, knowing well enough that when Nana didn't want to tell – she won't tell.

As Nana continued to cook, small whispered talks were shared on the gradually crowded by plates table. The young brunet listened in half-ear, wondering how exactly she should cook fish.

"You need to pay more attention to Dino-kun, Reborn, it's not good to leave him alone in the woods during the training. He is only seven!"

"Why? He is perfectly capable of taking care on his own."

"Capable? You left him without his subor-cough- family _members_, out there! That little twit nearly set woods into a fire!"

"Ahaha- I still don't get how he did that in the middle of the woods without any source of fire after the rain, kora."

"Someday that little guy may become a great stunt man like me, of course if only he will ditch you Reborn-sempai and train with me."

"You, training someone, lackey? Ple-ase."

"Well, I'm more than sure that that little Tomaso guy will be happy to learn from you, kora."

"No! Not that little crazy guy! He is barely one and already so weird! Is this some kind of Tomaso-thing?!"

"Calm down Skull, I'm sure they are just _unique_…"

"Like your little trainee, right Fon? That guy can surely land a punch for a barely two-year old, kora."

"Well, he is your distant-relative."

"Yes, he is Lal, but I'm teaching him just a self-defense."

"Say it to that girl from the Simon, when he attacked her for entering his 'territory'."

"Yeah… I'm sure that after that Simon still hold grudge against you Fon, for that, kora."

"…"

"Don't be so upset Fon, maybe you can send your little guys to train with those Lei-somewhat brothers? I'm sure they will be happy with a new apprentice, kor- okay-okay! Don't look like that at me, it's creepy."

"You are irritating. Shut up or I will seek Bermuda on you."

"Try me Reborn! Kora-"

_-clank-_

"Naaaanaaaa~ I'm home~"

"Iemitsu!" with a squeal, Nana left all her things to fly into the hall and jump into her husband's arms.

"Naaanaaa~" The blonde muscular man immediately leaned to kiss his dear wife, ignoring the disturbed faces of their guests who peeked through the doorway of the kitchen. "I smell something delicious! What's for the dinner?" the man excitedly sniffed into the air, like a dog that smelled something tasty. Nana giggled at the mental picture of her husband with dog ears and fur, before ushering him to wash his hands and to the table. "Hurry Anata, let's eat and then we need to talk."

When her husband finally settled down and Nana served him and their guests, he addressed their neighbors. "So, for what do we ought such pleasure?" The man grinned and his eyes twinkled at the people around the table.

"We decided to visit you, was it too sudden?" Fon, polite as always inclined his head first at Iemitsu then at Nana, who sat at the right of Lal and in front of her husband.

Before the man could say anything, Nana shook her head and giggled even more excited. "No-no, on contrariwise, it's perfect! You will be here too, to hear good news."

She saw everybody stared confusedly at her and she couldn't help her bright smile, as she looked how her husband hesitantly lowered his spoon and plate.

"What good news Nana?"

Oh, she couldn't keep it in herself for longer! Nana gathered her courage in a fist and with excited squeal, nearly bounced of her chair. But she felt a little mischievous as well… Smiling, Nana cocked her head to the side, looking at her husband with those big sparkling happy eyes.

"Anata, do you want a girl or a boy?"

Absolute silence.

Until,

"I call a guardian."

And Iemitsu fell into a dead knock out.

"No way Reborn! You will torture the little guy/girl!" almost simultaneously yelled out Collonelo and Lal, while Fon and Skull hurried to congratulate and calm down the frantic wife who fretted over her fallen husband.

"It's wonderful news Nana-san!" Fon helped to sat Iemitsu back into his chair. "Everybody will be delighted to know that you will have a baby soon!"

Nana chuckled and swept a hand over her stomach. "He will be born in a very interesting society." She hummed, looking from a corner of her eyes at arguing Reborn, Collonelo and Lal, then turned to smile at Fon and Skull.

"'He'?" Skull said in awe, tentatively circling around the woman looking skeptically at her flat belly. "Are you sure it won't be a girl?"

"Call it a maternal instinct. It will be a boy." She smiled at thought of her little boy, who will be cute and lovable little kid, who will then grow up in a handsome young man, all much like his father. But hopefully without the man's tendency to faint.

"I'll be the guardian. It's not discussable." Reborn was sitting on a pile of two bodies, Collonelo and Lal seemed to lose the argument.

Nana laughed merrily at them, patting her out of it husband.

"My little boy will have the most interesting uncles and aunties ever."

**.Owari.**


	24. Chapter 8: Part 2

**Chapter 8: Part 2**

Byakuran finished and waited. And waited. And waited. Then he wondered if he finally broke Tsunayoshi-kun. Then waited a little more. Until he was tired of waiting and he decided to ask anyway.

"So? No questions about who I maimed or killed in that world? Or if your town was destroyed? Or if I even allowed you to live? Hm?" No answer, Byakuran continued. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but in that parallel, Vongola The Ninth lead quite a worthy resistance and it took time to take over Italy, not talking about the rest of the world. And I didn't even got to destroy your little town, where gathered all your allies! I think you were nine when I finally got a hold on the world."

"You-"

Ah, finally! Reaction! Byakuran eagerly leaned toward Tsuna, before he was punched into the face and sent sailing through the air, reminding Byakuran about his fight with the younger Tsunayoshi-kun.

"_**You**_! Because of you I was sentenced to _**Reborn**_ as my _**guardian**_ from _**birth**_?! And generally all my childhood with that- _**that**_ crazy people?!"

Well, technically it was Sawada Nana's decision- Ah, wait, everything lead to him. Oh, well.

With enraged scream Tsuna tried to tackle Byakuran, but ex-Millefiore Boss leapt into the air and flew into the sky painted with orange and red in sunset. Byakuran laughed when Tsuna activated his HDWM and flew after him, still screaming with fury.

"_Well, what an interesting day it was. I need to make sure to visit as often as I can."_ Byakuran evaded a stream of sky flames._ "After all I just ought to make sure my dearest Tsunayoshi-kun isn't sad or bored."_

* * *

**.The End.**

**A/N: Well, that's it fellas! The End of TBE. Well, actually there are two more ideas I have, but I don't know how to write them out, so I decided to finish on this one.)**

**Thank you everybody who was with this fic till it's rather abrupt end.**

**(Special thanks for Alia Inverse and Soul of the World.)**

**Just a little bonus, planned Summaries for the parallels I decided not to add into TBE:**

**7/PW9 Summary:** Ryohei doesn't favored cars too much, preferring to walk on his own, but even he had to admit that sometimes they were necessary. But probably after this accident he won't be driving for awhile. "Oi! Are you okay? Do you see how many fingers I'm showing?" "What a strange question you are asking me, sir." Well it looks like his victim wears sunglasses not from sun.

**Inspired by:** Who knows how is called that fic when Tsuna turned blind after he saved Shoichi and everybody fell in love with him? Yeah, that fic is my inspiration.) PM me if you know how it's called!

**Warnings:** AU, Blind!27, TYL!Vongola10thGeneration

**Title: ?**

**5/PW10 Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi got used to live in orphanage with strange people, poisonous cooking and war just outside his window. But it didn't stop breaking his heart apart, when he looked how world was being destroyed. But the mysterious book in the basement, sparked hope in him. It was time for the Resistance.

**Inspired by:** song _'This is War'_ by **30 seconds to Mars**

**Warnings: **AU, Destroyed!Vongola,

**Title: ?**

**p.s. Maybe someday I will decide to make a full fic from one of the one-shots here. Maybe.)**


End file.
